Starting Over
by Shannon5288
Summary: This story follows OC/Adrianna Vásquez as she makes her return to the WWE after she was jilted at the altar by none other than Randy Orton. She finds comfort and explores new boundaries with her friends from the Shield all while she continues to advance in her career as a top Diva.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

_("Tonight,….tonight…" - that was the Smashing Pumpkins with "Tonight, Tonight". This is Jayden and you're listening to K-ROK 107.4 it is 7 AM, Tampa, FL wake up, wake….) _*SMACK*

"…*sigh*… 7 AM already? Shit! I'm gonna be late…"

"Way to go Aide, your first day back in 3 months and you're already fucking late!" Adrianna scrambled around her room tossing her gear into her bag frantically racing against the clock. She took a quick but relaxing shower then hopped out and threw on the clean clothes lying in her chair. Taking a quick minute to throw on some makeup she said to herself, "well, hopefully _he_ won't be there…*Shaking Her Head*…I must be kidding myself of course _that son of a bitch_ will be there!" She huffed and slung her bag over her shoulder as she headed towards her front door. Stepping outside she put her shades on and then turned to lock her door. "Ok Aide, today you start over" she mumbled to herself. As she walked to her car her phone rang. "Oh great, the boss is calling me. This should be good.."

"Stephanie, how are you?" _"I'm doing great Adrianna, and I can't wait to see you today! I know you've had a rough last 3 months, but I hope you kept your figure, ha-ha.." _"Oh Steph you've got jokes now, but yes I kept my figure. What's the deal with that anyway?" _"Well funny you should ask. I assume you've been keeping up with what's going around here?" _"Yeah.." _"Then you should know that you will be making a heel turn tonight and there's another little surprise in there too but I don't want to reveal everything over the phone." _"I understand. I've been wanting to go heel for a while now so thanks for the opportunity!" _"Absolutely! I'll see you at the arena tonight. Goodbye, Adrianna." _"See you later Steph."

After grabbing breakfast from Starbucks and being stuck in traffic for the last half hour, Adrianna had finally arrived at the USF Sun Dome. She carefully parked her beloved red Camaro and got out after she popped the trunk. "At least the jerk didn't take my damn car away from me..' she said as she locked her doors and headed into the loading bay area. She weaved her way through the sound and stage crews maneuvering her way back to the locker room area. She sighed, "Here goes nothing" and she made her way into the Diva's locker room.

"_Aide?! Oh my God! You're actually here, this is so awesome! Welcome Back!" _"Uh thanks, Brie! Nice to see you." Brie squeezed Adrianna with a huge embrace that caught her off guard. Last time she checked the Bellas were ascending back into the spotlight due to her impending absence. _"So how are you doing? We've missed you around here." _"I'm feeling better, I definitely needed the time away to calm down and refocus my energy on myself. And in case you were wondering I missed you guys too." "So do you know where Stephanie's office is supposed to be in this place? She wants me to meet her later on." _"Um actually, I do not. I've got to go and meet Nikki in a few minutes myself. You should give Stephanie a call. I'll catch you later though. It really is good to have you back!" _Brie smiled at Aide and gave her a soft little tap on the shoulder as she left the locker room. Adrianna placed her bag inside of her locker and made her way out so that she could find Stephanie. As she walked the corridor she received plenty of hugs and welcome back high-fives from other wrestlers, divas, and crew members. She found herself standing near one of the concession stands fumbling through her phone looking for Steph's number to call her. _She hated when she would clear her call history and then needed to call someone back. _While she was scrolling through her contacts she heard her name being called.

"I'm telling you that's Aide!" a husky voice rang out behind her. "Dude, that's not her! It can't be her!" a raspy-high pitched voice retorted. "I know that beautiful ass when I see it and that is Adrianna's ass! Look again Seth.." Roman huffed. A smile grew across Aide's face as she turned around to see two of her favorite guys, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. She put her phone back in her pocket and made her way over to them. "Well, well look what the cat dragged in.." Seth said as he fought to hold back a smile. "Nice to see you too jackass!" Adrianna said as she playfully put Seth in headlock and eventually hugged him. "It's about damn time you came back.." Roman said as he snatched Aide into a tight hug against his broad chest. She paused a brief moment to inhale his cologne. He and Seth always smelled so amazing to her. Eventually she shrugged away from Roman and scratched her head as she looked around. "S..So, where's Dean?" she asked coyly. Seth and Roman both gave her a blank stare before smiles grew across their faces. "He's behind me, isn't he?" she said raising her eyebrow at Roman and Seth. She felt two hands wrap around her waist and snatch her back into hug as a low raspy voice mumbled into her ear, "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." She smiled, "I see someone is still quoting Bane from the Dark Knight Rises, huh?" she teased. She turned around and gave Dean Ambrose a huge hug. "It's nice to come back and hang out with my three favorite guys. I missed you all so much." Dean smiled back and looked at Seth and Roman, "Believe me, we missed you too. Welcome Back, Aide!"


	2. Chapter 2: New Role

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 2: New Gig**

Dean gave Adrianna a once over then proceeded to ask, "I'm assuming you need to talk to Stephanie?" "Yeah, I was looking for her then decided to call her but you know how I am when it comes to my phone" she laughed. "OCD as hell…", Roman mumbled in with a smirk. Rolling her eyes Adrianna returned her attention to Dean, "Do you know where she is?" "She's not here right now, she had to run a quick errand but she'll be back soon." "I've got an idea!" Seth blurted out. Everyone gave him a puzzled look. "Well, if you guys can straighten your faces and quit looking at me like I'm fucking crazy, maybe we can go out for sushi while Aide waits for Steph to get back, I mean who knows how long it will take her." Roman and Dean quickly obliged as they were pretty hungry. They turned their gaze to Aide. "Well…?" Roman trailed off. "What the hell, why not? All I had was a bagel from Starbucks anyway" she chuckled. Before she could get another word out Roman tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to the parking lot with Dean and Seth trailing behind laughing at her.

"Rome! Put me down…" Adrianna squirmed and giggled as she playfully hit Roman on his butt. He placed her back on her feet as he laughed and pointed, "We're parked right here." Seth grabbed the passenger door for her as she started to make her way into the Tahoe when a familiar voice rang out from the parking lot. _"Babe, seriously how much stuff did you pack? No one's bag should be this damn heavy!" _Aide's head rapidly whipped back around to confirm the voice she heard….."**Orton**!" she snarled through her teeth. Seth quickly jumped in front of Adrianna trying to divert her attention back to their plans. "Hey come on Aide, he's not worth it! You were gone 3 months because of that stupid fuck!" Seth yelled softly. Dean and Roman both nodding their heads. "Because of what he did to you, we lost out on spending time with one of our best friends" Roman said through gritted teeth as he brushed Adrianna's arm trying to calm her down. "Aide look, forget about Randy alright. Right now you're here with us, your three favorite guys remember?" Dean implied. Adrianna reset her sights to her friends, The Shield. Roman gave her a soft smile, stroked her back and whispered "Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore. We're not going to let him. If that motherfucker so much as breathes in your direction, we'll break his ass." Adrianna sighed and climbed into the Tahoe and Seth closed the door behind her. Randy looked over in their direction as Dean, Roman and Seth all shot daggers from their eyes at him before they all got into the SUV. Orton shrugged his shoulders.

Roman started the vehicle and began backing out as they were on the hunt for sushi. As they drove past Randy, Adrianna locked eyes with him for a brief second just before he wrapped his arms around Eva Marie. "…*gasp*… He left me at the fucking alter for that bitch?!" she yelled as they exited the parking lot. "Aide, seriously fuck Randy! He broke your damn heart and there's not a day that goes by that the three of us don't wanna rip him a new asshole for that shit!" Roman growled bringing her out of her harbored anger she felt towards Randy. She let out a deep sigh and glanced over at Roman then looked back at Seth and Dean, "I'm sorry guys, and you're all right. I shouldn't give two shits about who he left me for. It's his loss." she said letting her gaze drift out the window. Seth reached over her seat putting his hands on her shoulders, "You're our girl Adrianna and we've got your back no matter what. It's been that way since our FCW/NXT days and it's gonna stay that way." "Thanks Seth!" she said as she placed her right hand over his left. The car fell silent momentarily and then Dean spoke up, "Eventually Aide, you'll just have to choose one of us to smack that gorgeous ass of yours…" he smirked. "We all know she'll pick me" Roman laughed as he found a spot to park. "I've already got the advantage over you fools" Seth chimed in. "You guys always know how to make me feel better and for that I love you!" she said with a glowing smile. "We love you too doll face" Dean said in a low raspy voice as he hopped out of the car. "Now let's go tear down some fucking sushi, I'm starving!" Roman said walking into the restaurant.

45 combined plates of sushi later they made their way back to the Sun Dome. Roman parked next to Adrianna's Camaro and said "You still me a ride in that beast by the way." "That's if you can fit in there, I mean you're a beast too Rome.." she laughed. As they made their way back into the arena through the loading bay Adrianna caught a glimpse of Stephanie McMahon. "Steph!" she called out giving her a wave. _"Adrianna! I was just looking for you." _"I'll be right there!" she turned to give her guys a quick goodbye but she found herself face first into Seth's chest wrapped in a bear hug. "We're glad to have you back Aide! You'll come see us when you get the chance tonight, right?" Seth whispered. "Of course I will, you know I'm good for it.." she smiled into his chest. "All right Rollins let her go, you're hogging her. The rest of us want our damn hugs too!" Dean snapped. Seth chuckled and let go as Dean quickly scooped her up into a hug, holding on to the back of her head. "Whenever you need anything, we're here for you." Dean pecked her on the cheek. "Thanks Dean!" she smiled. Like clockwork she turned to Roman and practically jumped in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck, "See you later, Rome." Roman placed her down gently and smiled. "Well I'm off to learn my new role! Later guys…" she waved as she trotted away.

"_Adrianna, it is so good to have you back here with us in WWE. As I said to you earlier on the phone today you will be assuming a new role as a heel." _"I personally can't wait! Am I going to be paired with anyone or am I going solo for this one?" _"You will be paired with someone but not at first. There's a reason why I asked you to bring some clothes that were business appropriate. Tonight you will debut as Brad Maddox's assistant and this will build up to your heel turn. Now I know there's some bad blood between Randy and yourself and he will be interacting with Brad occasionally. Do you think you'll be able to handle any interactions with him? _With a straight face Aide managed to tell Stephanie, "Of course, I wouldn't be a professional if I kept harboring over the past right?" she chuckled. Stephanie gave her an encouraging smile. _"Now as for your heel turn, you will be joining a faction. I'm sure you're familiar with the Shield?" _Adrianna's eyes widened, "Oh I'm very familiar with them.." she replied with confidence. _"Good. Seeing as how they are all champions, we can't have you without a title for too long. All I will say is that the number one contender to AJ Lee's Divas Championship right now is Eva Marie. She will be in action later on tonight against Aksana. How you choose to go about challenging her is up to you." _"Believe me Steph, that's all I needed to know.." she smirked, "Everything is going to be perfect.."


	3. Chapter 3: Show Time

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 3: Show Time**

"_One hour ladies and gentlemen! One hour till show time.." _Triple H shouted as he walked through the corridor of the Sun Dome into the cafeteria. _"Ms. Vasquez, nice to see you back! I suspect you're ready to get back in that ring.." _Triple H laughed as he gave Adrianna a pat on the shoulder. "More than you know.." she chuckled. _"All right well I'll leave you to it." _he smiled and grabbed a coffee on his way out. Adrianna grabbed a bottle of water and started to head back to the women's locker room to change into her outfit for Monday Night Raw. _"Ugh! Why are you here, don't you know you've been replaced more than once?" _Eva Marie said in a snide comment. "…*sigh*…Look Little Mermaid, I don't have time for you or your bullshit. Oh and if I were you I would be a bit more careful of what I say. Think of it as a friendly heads up, Ariel.." she laughed. _"My name is not Ariel!" _Eva shouted. "Who the hell cares?" Aide retorted as she rounded the corner to the locker room area. "Stupid, red-headed….." Adrianna fell silent. _**There he was…waiting for her.**_

Posted up on the wall next to the entrance of the women's locker room, Randy shifted his weight around as Adrianna got closer. _"I would ask you how you're feeling but I think it would be wise if didn't. Aide…we need to talk." _Randy said in a low voice. Aide bit her bottom lip then snarled at Randy, "We don't have shit to talk about! In fact just stay the hell away from me.." _"A.." _"Don't!…Don't _**you **_dare call me Aide! You lost that right the day you left me standing at the altar you asshole!" she snapped. As her voice began to escalate, Roman was making his way down the hall. _"Adrianna, listen to me.." _Randy grabbed her shoulders. "Take your damn hands off of her right now, you son of a bitch!" Roman growled. He grabbed Aide around her waist and moved her behind him as he got face to face with Randy. "You don't have shit to say to her! Do you understand me?" Randy smirked and put his hands up in the air as he started to back away. _"Fine. She's all yours, or Dean's hell maybe even Seth's…either way I'm good without her. You can have that bitch!" _Adrianna gasped at what Randy said. By then Seth and Dean had joined Roman in enough time to hear what Randy was saying as he walked away. Seth placed a hand on Adrianna's shoulder as she turned to face him with tear-stained cheeks. "Hey now come on Aide don't cry. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction of your tears. You're better than that." Seth smiled at Adrianna as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Go get dressed beautiful, we've got a show to do. And don't you worry about him." Dean said as he rubbed her back and sent her into the locker room.

_("Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the longest running weekly episodic show on television, this is Monday Night Raw!")_

Adrianna finished her makeup and quickly fluffed her hair as it was time for her to make her first appearance on a WWE screen in 3 long months. She pulled at her short red mini dress and huffed at her reflection in the mirror, "I probably should've tried this thing on before I packed it. It's a little short and a bit more cleavage than I wanted but whatever. I do love my red bottom heels though." "Anyway" she sighed …"show time."

Brad Maddox stood in the ring with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon as he announced the match's for the night. Like the previous shows before, all 3 members of the Shield were ringside. When he was finished Stephanie McMahon took over. _"Look Brad, we know you've been very busy around here on Monday Night Raw and we decided you could use an assistant. Besides it's the least we could do for such a wonderful job you've been doing around here." _Stephanie motioned to the back for Brad's new assistant. The world was waiting. Adrianna took one last deep breath as she waited on the other side of the curtain for her music to hit. Once her music started everyone in the arena was surprised. As she made her way through the curtain and on to the stage, she looked down the ramp at her 3 favorite guys, The Shield. A warm smile grew across her face as she looked at them and then turned to wave at the crowd. She glided down the ramp like a sultry goddess with ease. Roman, Dean and Seth each found themselves having to control their facial expressions as they had each been blown away by her bodacious body and astonishing beauty. She flicked her long wavy black hair as she smiled and passed between Seth and Roman making her way up the stairs to enter the ring.

Triple H handed Adrianna a microphone and proceeded to clap along with Brad and Stephanie. Aide took a deep breath and brought the mic up to her full red lips, "Damn… it feels good to be back in this ring." The crowd responded wildly with a mixture of cheers, boos and numerous cat calls. "Stephanie and Triple H thank you for this opportunity. I promise either of you will not regret this. I promise to do this job with the utmost professionalism, effectiveness and efficiency." Triple H and Stephanie exited the ring and made their way up the ramp. Brad followed and turned to see if Adrianna would follow. "I'll be right there Mr. Maddox, I just need to make a brief announcement." she smirked. The camera zoomed in to get a closer look at her face. She cleared her throat, "Ladies! My fellow WWE Divas, this is just a friendly reminder to ALL of you in the back that things are about to change. For those of you that mocked me or thought that you've taken my place…" she narrowed her eyes at the camera flashing a sexy smile at the camera, "Justice…..is always just around the corner. My advice…stay alert because you never know when the gavel is going to come down on you…" she winked at the camera as she dropped the mic in the center of the ring and left.

_("Ryback hitting Dolph Ziggler with Shell-Shock and this one's over! Monday Night Raw rolls on after this.")_

…_*Mhmm*…_Adrianna glanced up from her iPad to see the Shield standing in front of her. "Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Rollins & Mr. Reigns, how may I help you?" she said. "Maddox wanted to see us.." Dean said looking her over. She smiled briefly, "Please have a seat while I let him know you all are here." "With pleasure!" Seth responded as he leaned down on to her desk. The Shield made their way over to the chairs along the wall as Adrianna went to get the GM. "He's ready for you now." she said sitting down in her chair proceeding to cross her legs. In a low husky voice Roman replied, "Thank you, Ms. Vasquez!" as they walked into Brad's office. Monday Night Raw was winding down and Eva Marie was cutting an interview promo with Renee Young just before her match with Aksana. _"__Eva what are your thoughts about the new assistant for our GM Brad Maddox?" __**"**__Pfft…Stephanie could've done better than Adrianna, I mean come on why use her when you have someone as beautiful as me. That's management not knowing how to use the talent they have.. Anyway I need to go prepare for my match with Aksana!" _

Eva Marie's hand was raised high in victory as she celebrated her win over Aksana. She pointed and laughed as Aksana rolled out of the ring she shouted _"I'm the Queen of this Ring and the number one contender! That's right no one can touch me!"_ …**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta…SHIELD… **Eva Marie froze in the ring as the Shield's music hit and saw them descending down the stairs through the crowd. Her eyes widened with fear as the Shield surrounded the ring in their typical fashion. She slowly began backing up and turned to make a run for it when she was nearly cut in half with a spear by Adrianna. She pulled Eva up by her hair and held her close so that the camera could not get a good view of her lips and whispered into Eva Marie's ear, "You really should have chosen your words wisely tonight you little arrogant bitch!" Adrianna held Eva back by her hair and slapped her down to the mat. "You think you're better than me?! You think you can ever truly replace me in this business?!" she yelled. "Answer me Eva Marie!" she said while circling Eva's slumped over body. She grabbed Eva by her hair one last time bringing her to her feet. She drug Eva over to the ropes as Dean Ambrose handed her a microphone. With a smug grin she said calmly, "Eva…Eva honey trust me when I say this, it's nothing personal against you. I chose to make an example out of you so that all the other Divas know, if they step out of line, a swift and painful justice is always just around the corner. Unfortunately for you my dear, it's show time.." Adrianna dropped the mic and picked Eva Marie up laying her flat out in the ring with her finisher the "Brazilian Bombshell". Aide hopped out of the ring and was hoisted up in the air by all 3 members of the Shield as they walked up the ramp as Raw went off the air.

"…*sigh*… That felt good" Aide smiled as she walked backstage with her three favorite guys. "I gotta be honest, I didn't see that coming.." Roman laughed. "Yeah I'll admit that was pretty damn good Aide!" Dean said as he tapped her on her butt. "Hands off the booty Ambrose!" Adrianna chuckled as she playfully shoved Dean. Seth scooped her up into his arms, "How many times do I have to tell you guys she's mine!" he smirked. They got around to the women's locker room area and Seth put Adrianna down gently as he, Dean and Roman wiped their smiles away at the sight of Randy Orton who obviously was waiting to confront Aide. _**This was war…**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tension

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 4: Tension**

"What the hell do you want, Orton?" Roman snarled with his fists clinched. _"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys relax. First off, Adrianna you need to muzzle your hounds…" _Randy smirked. Roman growled as Aide placed her hand in the middle of his chest trying to push him back, "Roman! Calm down, I'm fine. The same goes for you two as well." she said pointing at Seth and Dean. "Everybody just relax okay.." she sighed. "_**Why are you here **_Randy? Clearly you don't want anything of importance." _"You're right Ai…I mean Adrianna, I don't want anything except to say, what you did to my Eva out there in the ring tonight was very well played considering you know I can't touch you or the Shield at the moment. I just want you to know that I won't forget this." _he glared at Adrianna. She leaned in closer to Randy and with no more than a whisper told him, "I didn't think you would forget, besides I wanted to make sure I hit you where it would hurt you the most. Have fun nursing your little mermaid back to health you despicable bastard." Randy huffed at Adrianna's comment only to be cutoff by Dean Ambrose. "Look asshole" he said as he pushed Randy away with one hand, "We're off the air and everyone can go home for the night. We would hate to have to beat you to a bloody fucking pulp. I think it's best you do what Aide said and go take care of Princess Ariel.." Giving one last glare, Randy finally walked away as he mumbled, _"__**This isn't over…"**_

Adrianna rolled her suitcase back through the loading bay as she walked to her car deeply submerged in her thoughts. "Man tonight was intense.." she said to herself, "And _**my boys**_…" she drifted "I gotta say _**they **_looked really fucking hot in that damn tactical gear"…*gasp*…"What the hell am _**I**_ thinking about? They're my friends, I can't look at them like that. So what if they make jokes about how great my ass looks…they're guys they're supposed to do that kind of stuff. Plus they probably view me as like a cool little sister or something like that…..ugh what's wrong with me?" she rolled her eyes. "Hey Aide!" Seth called out to Adrianna startling her. "Oh, hey guys what's up?" she blushed. "Well we were thinking since we're a team and all now, we can travel and train together, you know all that good stuff!" Seth smiled. "Of course there's no pressure for you to make a decision yet" Dean grinned. "Ha! You three are a mess, you know that right? But I have no problem saying yes. I'd love to travel and train with you guys. It'll be like old times." Adrianna smiled as she tossed her bag into her trunk. "Speaking of old times, since we're still in Tampa and Smackdown will be in Orlando tomorrow night, we can just crash at your place and drive out in the morning? Plus I want my ride that you owe me in this beast of a car you have.." Roman added. Aide gave a soft sigh, "Well guys I haven't really had the chance to….." "PLEASE?" all three men begged with childish grins and puppy dog eyes. "…*ugh*… Damn it, why must you three be so freaking adorable? Fine, we can crash at my place." "Sweet! I'm driving.." "Rome get your big ass out of my driver's seat" Adrianna chuckled. "Dean, stay close I drive pretty fast you know." Aide glanced over at Dean. "No worries here doll face, I can definitely keep up with _**your **_speed.." he said with a smug grin.

"Ok guys it may be a little messy in here but it's functional." Adrianna said as she held the door open allowing Dean, Roman and Seth to enter her house. "A little messy?" Seth mused as he turned the lights on. "Wow you left one little cup in the sink and your house is a total wreck.." he grinned. "Yeah it's so dirty in here, I think I need to get a hotel." Roman added. "Oh whatever, you sarcastic assholes." she said holding back her laughter. "I'm sure you guys remember where everything is in here, so if you're hungry there's food in the fridge. There's an extra shower in my office so feel free to use it. Um, the towels are in this closet and…" "Aide, we got it! Our memories aren't that damn foggy." Dean smiled at her. "Ok" she grinned, "I'm gonna go hit the shower then." They all nodded as everyone began to settle in. Seth made his way to the couch and grabbed the TV remote, Roman pillaged the refrigerator, and Dean went into the other room to shower. "Hey Adrianna!" Roman called to her. "Yeah, what's up Rome? Do you need something?" she asked. "Actually yeah don't take too long with that shower.." "And why not?" she yelled through her bedroom door. "Cause, I wanna spank that ass later when you're done!" _"__**Shit!"**_ she muttered as she stumbled over one of her shoes trying to open her door. "What did you say Roman?" He gave a low chuckle as he finished chewing his sandwich holding a finger up at Aide, "I said I wanna spank that ass when you're done with your shower." he smirked. "Excuse me?!" "Calm down Vicki.." he laughed. "I was talking about spanking that ass in our annual Madden game the four of us always play…" he said raising an eyebrow. "Oh…yeah…right!" she blushed. "I'll be out in 15...so be ready to get your ass kicked when I come back. That goes for you too Rollins!" she pointed to Seth as she went back into her room closing the door.

"Bro, is it me or does Adrianna seem to be very tense?" Seth turned to Roman with inquisitive eyes. "You know, I was thinking the same thing but I didn't want to say anything. I mean she seemed to be somewhat on the edge of her seat with that Madden comment I made a bit ago." Roman shrugged lightly. "She did look really hot in that dress tonight though" Dean chimed in as he was walking back into the living room "Yeah she did look smoking hot. She's gotta have like a ton of sexual tension built up.." Roman pondered as he licked his lips. "Come on fellas, she's our best friend. I mean don't get me wrong here, she's fucking gorgeous but do we really want things to get weird between us like that?" Seth said as he turned back to watch Sports Center. "So you mean to tell me that you've never had any thoughts of banging Aide, Seth?" Roman asked in a husky voice. "Well…now I didn't say that, I'm just saying…" "Would you do her, yes or no?" Roman scoffed. "Of course I would, are you crazy?" "Well then case closed! I have no need to ask Ambrose cause I know he feels the same way we do." he smirked. "_**Fuck! **_Now what the hell are we supposed to do about this?" Dean groaned as the room fell silent.

Adrianna stood there letting the warm shower water run down her body. "What the hell is wrong with me? After all this time, I can't seriously be developing _**these **_sort of feelings for _**them **_they're almost like brothers to me! They're my friends! I can't go getting all weird on them now…" she sighed as she finished up her shower. She ran her hand across the mirror to take a look at herself. "Get it together girl…" she raised an eyebrow at her reflection "Or at least see if they feel the same way. They're not the only ones who can walk around behind all handsome and shit getting me hot and bothered! _**I **_can play that game too.." she smirked. "Aide, you alright in there?" Dean shouted. "Yeah, I'll be out in a second.. just getting dressed." Dean shot a smug grin at Roman and Seth as they were all licking their chops in anticipation to see what she would be wearing. The bedroom door flung open and out walked Adrianna sporting pink silk Victoria's Secret shorts with the matching fitted camisole. Her perfect hour glass shaped body on was display. With full breast, taut abs, curvaceous hips and her long legs she passed by the guys all sitting on the couch as her wet long and wavy black hair swayed with every step she took. The tension in that room was so thick it could've been cut with a knife. Her cheeks burned mildly as she could feel the glares of hunger coming from the eyes of Roman, Seth and Dean.

She sat down on her big swivel chair and cleared her throat. "So…are we still playing Madden?" she asked flashing a coy smile. "Uh um….yeah. Yes! We're still playing Madden!" Roman said as he shook himself out of a daze. Dean grabbed the controllers and handed one to Aide and he threw the others to Seth and Roman. "Ok boys, who's teaming with who? Last time Dean and I beat the crap out of you and Roman.." she laughed as she pointed at Seth. "Well, here's a new twist. How about a 3-on-1 against the Shield?" Roman said in a low husky growl. "In case you've forgotten already, I'm part of the Shield…" she grinned. "But if you boys want to take it there then that's fine with me. Just don't go crying wolf once I spank those asses!" she said with a smile creeping across her face. "After I finish taking you boys to school, then we'll discuss the sleeping arrangements. But for now, good luck with this 3-on-1 cause you're all going to need it." All three men gave a low animalistic growl. "Game on doll face…" Seth said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5: Chemicals Between Us

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 5: Chemicals Between Us**

The morning sun peeked through her navy blue curtains and laid warm kisses on her face. Her room was filled with the sound of soft snores as she began to rub her eyes. She stretched out her arms and ran her right hand along her sheets to discover that side of the bed was empty. Aide sat up gently to see Roman was still sound asleep to her left. "He looks so peaceful.." she said to herself as she lightly tucked the few strands of hair that was on his face behind his ear. She slid out of her king sized bed and walked over to the large couch that Dean was sleeping on and gently placed his blanket back over him as she smiled down at him. "Such a sweetheart this one is.." she thought. Aide stretched one last time as she walked out of her room pulling her hair up into a bun. She closed her bedroom door softly behind her as she didn't want to wake Dean and Roman. "Morning!" a low voice rang out from the living room. "Hey Seth, you're up early! Did you get any sleep?" she asked. "Oh yeah, I slept great. It's just my internal alarm clock that got me up. You know Roman and Dean aren't morning people.." he chuckled. "No they're not." she laughed.

"I'm gonna make breakfast. You want anything in particular?" as she looked at Seth. "Nah, whatever you decide I'll be good with it.." he said as he entered the kitchen. "You need any help?" he asked inching closer to her. "Um…" she said as she nibbled on her bottom lip, "Actually could you grab my mixing bowl from that cabinet over there? I was thinking of making my homemade strawberry waffles with some egg whites and turkey bacon." "Sure thing and that sounds amazing….._**can't wait to eat you**__.._" "Huh?" "Can't wait to eat your breakfast!" Seth smiled. "You're gonna love it! My waffles taste like pound cake…" she gleamed. "Really now?" he smirked. "Absolutely! Here taste..." she said holding up her index finger that was covered in waffle batter. Seth took her hand into his as he briefly lost himself in her eyes before glancing down at her finger. Adrianna felt electric currents coursing through her body at Seth's touch. She watched him as his mouth engulfed her finger and he locked eyes with her as he began to pull back. He closed his eyes and licked his lips as he savored the taste. Aide took a sharp breathe as Seth refocused his eyes on her. "That's outstanding.." he said with a low groan as his lips were mere inches away from hers. "What's outstanding?" Roman's voice rang into the kitchen. "Aide's cooking breakfast for everybody and the batter for her strawberry waffles taste like cake batter!" Seth said as he put distance between he and Adrianna. Dean and Roman made their way into the kitchen to join them. "I want some waffle cake batter.." Roman smirked. Adrianna turned the bowl towards Roman, "Here you go…try some for yourself." she gave a shy smile. "I don't want to stick my finger in your perfect batter and mess anything up, but I'll try whatever you give me" he said. Without saying a word, she dipped her other index finger in the batter and raised it up to Roman's thick lips. He leaned over the breakfast bar and stuck his tongue out at Aide. She placed her batter dipped finger on his tongue and he drew it back into his mouth as he swirled it around her finger. She brought her hand back to her side and gazed at Roman. "That is damn good…can't wait to eat _**your **_cooking." he smiled.

"Thanks for helping me clean up, Dean!" "Not a problem doll face, besides breakfast was amazing.." Dean mused as he planted a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Uh…I'm gonna go get dressed so we can hit the road. We don't need anyone saying we were late getting to Orlando." she chuckled. "Ok, Seth and I are gonna hit the gym real quick, so we'll be ready when you are.." he added. Adrianna slipped into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She needed a moment to catch her breath as she heard her front door close. "…*sigh*…I need to be ashamed of myself for the thoughts going through my mind about them. The things I want to do to them, the things I want them to do to me! I feel like a total savage.." she mumbled. "Is that a bad thing?" Roman questioned. "You scared the hell outta me Rome, I didn't know you were in here.." she said as she hung her head down. She felt Roman press himself up against her from behind as he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, resting his thumb on her belly button ring. "…Rome…" she whispered. "Shh…..I want you Adrianna. I want you so bad it hurts.." he said as his warm breath kissed her skin. "There's always been something between us Aide. It isn't just physical attraction, this is chemical.." he trailed off as Adrianna turned around slowly, her perfect round ass brushing across Roman's semi-hard cock. "I've waited 2 and half years for this and I don't think I can hold back anymore Aide.." Roman tugged Adrianna's hair gently pulling her head back. Her eyes locked with his steel grey beams as he slammed his lips into hers. He ran his hands down to her butt and squeezed her cheeks as he snatched her up from the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his toned waist. Within seconds their tongues jockeyed for position as Roman eventually won the battle, kissing Aide deeply. He made his way over to her bed never once breaking the lip-lock. She squeezed her legs around him tighter as he laid her down on the bed. When they released from each other, Roman sat up and removed his shirt. She gazed up at him with desire in her eyes. "I want you.." she said voicelessly. Her words vibrated throughout his body. How he longed for her to utter those words. Their lips crashed together again as Roman ran his hand along Aide's inner thigh. "Rome…I want… you… inside… of me" she muttered between kisses. The soft sounds of pleasure in her voice went straight to Roman's cock. "Let's get you out of these…" Roman whispered.

The pink silk camisole slipped right over Adrianna's head as Roman tugged his basketball shorts and boxers off. He paused for a brief second before hoping back on the bed to take in the sight of Aide's beautifully large and perky breast. Aide gave Roman's naked body a full scan, stalling her eyes on his big, throbbing cock. She took a deep breath and licked her lips as Roman climbed back on the bed. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips as she managed to stroke him with her left hand. He gave a low groan as he propped up on his knees and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her pajama shorts and started to pull them away from her hips. He pulled her legs up rest on his shoulders as he finished taking her shorts off. She spread her legs wide as she removed them from his shoulders to let them fall on both sides of Roman's body. He leaned back down to kiss her gently this time as his hand began to massage her lips. He sunk his middle finger into her wetness as his thumb rubbed light circles around her clit. She moaned into his mouth as he increased the speed and dipped a second finger into her core. Aide broke the kiss as she moaned…"Roman!"…her body began to contort as he kissed his way down her neck. Roman licked his lips and ran his tongue across Adrianna's swollen left nipple. He pinched her right swollen nub with his right hand as he gently sucked on the left. Aide ground her hips with the rhythm of Roman's invading fingers. She was so close to her edge, her walls began to tighten around his fingers.

"Not yet baby…" Roman moaned against her breast as he pulled his fingers away from her lips she whimpered with disappointment. He shifted up to his knees pulling Aide off the mattress, as he laid down on his back. "Give me kitty.." Roman demanded as he pulled Aide by her hips to straddle his face. She laid down on his chest as he pressed his arms down on the small of her back to gain better leverage to assault her dripping pussy with his tongue. She wrapped her plump lips around his swollen cock and bobbed her head up and down increasing her suction. "Ah fuck, baby just like that!" Roman roared. Adrianna bucked her hips with every thrust of Roman's tongue as she groaned … "Oh God!"… with his throbbing cock in her mouth. "Rome, I'm gonna cum!" she screamed. He feverishly continued his tongue intrusion as her walls tightened with each thrust until her liquid treasure ran down onto his tongue. She collapsed onto his thighs as she cried out in ecstasy, still gripping his cock with her right hand although the she was spent. Roman gently rolled Aide onto her back and spread her legs coming between them to plant a kiss on her lips allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. _**His skin on hers is all she craved in the moment, nothing else mattered. **_

He pulled away from her to sit up on his knees. He looked down at her with his steely grey eyes piercing through her. He knew what she wanted, he knew what she needed as she gazed up at him. "You want this?" he teased as he rubbed his cock between her lips pressing up against her clit roughly. "Y…Yes!" she panted. "Are you sure, you want this?" he said continuing to tease her wetness. She palmed his face with her left hand as she laid there in a haze "…Roman…fuck me now, please." she begged. With that, Roman bit his lip plunged himself into her wet core. It took everything in him not to blow his load on the first thrust, she was so tight. Eventually they matched pace grinding their hips into each other. Aide dug her nails into his back causing him to go deeper as she tightened around his length. "Fuck girl!" he growled as he pounded her sinking his teeth into her neck lightly. "I'm close…Roman, baby I'm close" she moaned. "I know baby, don't cum without me…" he begged. Scooping his arm underneath her back Roman rolled their bodies to where Adrianna was now straddling him. "Come on babe, ride this dick…ride this motherfucking dick baby.." he growled as he thrust into her. Her head fell back as she palmed his chest while he pinched her nipples and rolled her hips to meet his thrust. Roman bucked his hips as she grinded herself on him, he felt her walls tighten then release her river of pleasure. A loud groan tore from Roman's body as he released his warm, creamy seed inside her body. She fell to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back. Breathing heavily she asked, "Why the hell did we wait this damn long to do this, oh my God!" she smiled. "I don't know but we've got a lot to catch up on…" he smirked as he stroked her back. "_**Damn**_…we better get dressed before Seth and Dean get back" she chuckled. "_**Shit**__…_… they'll be fine.….." he said in a husky voice as he rolled Adrianna and pinned her to the bed. "Next go round?" he said flashing a devious grin.


	6. Chapter 6: Black Out

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 6: Black Out**

Roman laid soft kisses on Adrianna's back as he helped to dry her off after their shower. Each kiss triggered a different memory of Adrianna and Roman being entwined, she smiled as his thick, soft lips touched her skin. She turned to face him and wrapped an arm around his neck as she leaned up on her tip-toes to meet his lips with hers. They smiled at each other as they heard the front door being unlocked. She laughed softly and pulled Roman into the closet with her. He slipped on a fresh pair of boxers, and grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt as he stole another kiss from her lips. "Roman! Adrianna! You guys ready to go yet?" Seth shouted. Roman eased out of Adrianna's room trying to look inconspicuous. "Yeah, she's almost ready guys.." Roman dropped in. "What the hell were you doing there?" Dean asked looking confused. "I was helping her pack her things. You know how women are, they'd pack their whole wardrobe if they could.." he chuckled. "Uh huh" Dean said as he arched an eyebrow at Roman. "Aide! What's the hold up woman?" Dean said impatiently. "2 seconds!" she yelled. "More like one second…" Seth said as he barged into Adrianna's room. "I swear Aide if you're not dress…" he stopped immediately in his tracks. There she stood 5'8", beautiful sun kissed olive skin, hour-glass shape, long legs, with black wavy hair that stopped in the middle of her toned back. She wore cut-off blue jean shorts, a yellow All That Remains band tank top he got her for one of her birthdays that revealed her taut midriff and belly button ring and she finished it off with a t-strap pair of wedge heels. "Actually Seth…I am ready" she said as she trailed her finger along his chin when she walked by rolling her luggage. "Let's get out of here boys…" she said walking seductively to the front door.

"30 miles till Orlando!" Roman called out. "Sweet! I can't wait to get out and stretch my legs…" Adrianna added. "Ha!" Dean chuckled. "I'm sorry, did I say something funny Ambrose?" she poked Dean in his side. "Well Aide, it's not like you're _**that**_ tall.." he shrugged. "Plus if you need to stretch, you should come to the gym with us next time. I'm sure one of us could work out all your… kinks" he smirked. Aide shot Roman a look in the rear-view mirror as they locked eyes. Roman gave her a soft smile with a small shrug in return. She grinned. Seth saw the little exchange but didn't comment. "Don't worry Dean, I got this little smart mouth…" Seth said as he moved closer to Aide with his hands stretched out towards her stomach. "You. Wouldn't. Dare!" Adrianna said as she backed up into the car door trying to cover her stomach. Seth grabbed her by her sides and started to tickle her ruthlessly. She fell over in the backseat with Seth trying cover her stomach and not laugh, but she failed miserably. Roman chuckled as he caught glimpses of her beautiful face laughing at Seth's touch. For a brief second while sitting at a red light, Seth shot an inquisitive look to Roman in which he gave Seth a nod of encouragement. Seth went back to tickling Adrianna as her head fell into his lap. She felt his cock twitch against her cheek. She peered up at him and gave a little smirk as their eyes locked on to one another's. Seth's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he blushed looking down at her beautiful face. _**The things he wanted to do to her. **_"Well kids, we made it to the Amway Center!" Dean's voice interrupted. Seth broke their gaze and helped Aide sit up as Roman pulled into a parking spot. After clearing all the bags out of the trunk Roman tossed an arm around Adrianna giving her a tight squeeze and said "let's go knockout Smackdown!" as he popped her on the butt walking into the arena.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit. I'm gonna go drop my things off in the women's locker room.." "Why would you do that?" Dean asked in a low voice. Aide turned around to face him, "What do you mean?" "Why would you use the women's locker room when you could just share one with us? After all the _**four**_ _**of us**_ make up the Shield. What's the matter, you chicken?" he smirked. "No… I'm definitely not a chicken." she smirked back licking her lips as she glanced at Roman. "You know what Ambrose, here…take my bag back to the locker room with you guys. I need to go pick up my new gear and I'll be in there shortly, alright?" she got face to face with him. "Can _**you **_handle that Dean?" she whispered. He bit down on his bottom lip and looked down at her through the strands of hair that covered his eyes as he leaned in close, "You bet your ass _**I**_ can handle it, believe that!" he licked his lips inches away from her. "…*Uh hmm*…" Roman cleared his throat. "Let's go find our locker room shall we?" "Good idea!" Seth added. Adrianna gave them all a smile as she turned to walk away. The three of them stood in silence as they watched the way her hips swayed when she walked. "…Damn…that ass I swear man!…" Roman groaned. "Right!" Dean said as they started to walk to their locker room.

Adrianna picked up her new Shield themed gear from the seamstress station and turned to head to her new locker room when her exit was cut off. _"Well now how great is this huh? Looks like you got some new gear there.." _"What the hell do you want Randy? Shouldn't you be tending to Eva?" she sighed in annoyance. _"She's in good hands…..as for you, you look refreshed. Did you cut your hair, lose some weight, or did you finally give up some pussy? I mean, I take it the Shield has been treating you well?" _"Better than you did! Now, if you'll excuse me…" she scoffed as she brushed by him. Randy grabbed her by the wrist and snatched her back towards him, _"What is it with you Adrianna? Are __**they **__so much better than __**me**_? _Are you fucking one of them or are you fucking all of them? I mean come on Adrianna, we both know how important those three are to you compared to anyone else!" _"Let me go you sick son of a bitch!" she yelped as she jerked her arm away from him. "And for your fucking information, the four of us have always been close! They looked out for me and helped me get to where I am now! You only thought I was a pretty face and that I'd make a good trophy. I guess I should be grateful that you left me at the altar! You're a shitty excuse for a man! Dean, Roman and Seth could lap circles around your ass…and so what if I am fucking one or all of them, it's my fucking business not yours! Now stop bothering me and go take care of your little slut with the bad dye job before she…*gasp*…" In an instant Randy had his hands wrapped around Aide's throat as he pressed down hard, her eyes started to close.

"Where the hell is she?" Seth muttered as he paced around the locker room. "Maybe she's talking to one of the other divas or something. You know how they get when they start chatting." Roman frowned with concern. "I'm gonna call her phone.." Dean mumbled. A buzzing noise slowly filled the locker room as Roman looked over at Adrianna's purse. "_**Fuck!**_ Her damn phone is in here with us.." he huffed. "The hell with this, I'm going to look for her!" Seth said as he stormed out of the locker room. He didn't have to go far before he caught a glimpse of Randy Orton bearing down on a woman with black wavy hair. Seth snapped as he realized that woman was Adrianna. He grabbed one of the metal beams used to secure the lights for the show and proceeded to black out as he unleashed several vicious shots on Orton's back. Aide fell to the floor as she gasped to get air back into her lungs. Seth dropped to the floor and delivered blow after blow to Randy's face. All that scuffling caused quite the scene as Roman and Dean rounded the hall to find Seth in a fist fight with Orton. Dean grabbed Adrianna and pulled her into his chest as she let out silent tears. Roman did his best to separate Randy and Seth. _**"Whoa, whoa, whoa does somebody wanna tell me what the fuck is going on!?" **_Triple H yelled. "Ask that motherfucker!" Seth pointed as he wiped blood from his lower lip. "Actually, I'll tell you what happened…" Adrianna said hoarsely. _**"Fine, all of you in my office, right fucking now!"**_ Triple H snapped.

After spending two grueling hours talking to Triple H, Stephanie McMahon and talent relations, it was determined it would be best if either the Shield or Orton took the night off. "We'll take the night off!" Dean said through his teeth. "After all, you can't expect us to work with this sack of shit tonight. We'll see you when Raw goes to Memphis. For now we're gonna go cut this fucking promo and then we're outta here…" "Don't expect us to be at any house shows this weekend either" Roman added as they left the office. True to his word the three of them cut a menacing promo with Adrianna hanging out in the background. This promo was different from their others, it seemed darker. Their emotions were running high tonight, they needed to get out of Orlando. After the promo was wrapped they headed to the locker room to freshen up and change out of their gear. Afterwards, Seth carried a woozy Adrianna in his arms back to their rented Tahoe, as Roman packed the trunk and Dean got the vehicle started. Dean opened the back door and helped Seth get Aide into the SUV. Roman pulled out a blanket and placed it over Adrianna as Seth slid into the other side to cradle her head. "How are you feeling, gorgeous?" Seth gave a light smile as he caught Aide glancing up at him. "Feeling better, now that I'm with my boys" she whispered before dozing off to sleep. "Let's get the fuck outta here, Roman!" Dean said as they left the parking lot of the Amway Center.

"_Why would anyone want to hurt this beautiful creature?_ No one will ever lay a hand on you like that ever again…" Seth thought to himself as the lights from the highway flashed over a sleeping Adrianna. He brushed her hair back from her face as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Damn, I love her face…..hell, _**I love her**_!" he smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Your Mouth

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 7: Your Mouth**

She stared at her neck in the bathroom mirror as she ran her fingers across the now invisible bruises that once decorated her delicate skin. "How could I have been so stupid? He never loved me to begin with and I was a fool to ever think otherwise.." she sighed as she felt the tears start to cascade from her eyes. She turned off the bathroom light as she went back to crawl into her plush hotel bed. The guys had left early to go to the gym and get in a good workout. She opted to stay at the hotel as she was not feeling up to par. "This is my fault.." she thought as she curled into her pillow. Adrianna closed her eyes in hopes that sleep would find her again, but her efforts were to no avail. Roman, Seth and Dean drove back to the hotel in silence after their cross fit session. Roman was the first one to speak. "I wonder how she's feeling today?" "Yeah me too.." Dean added. "Seth, you ok back there man? You literally haven't said a word all day." Roman asked as he got a look at him in the rear view mirror. In a low raspy voice he implied, "I'm fine… just thinking about Aide. I just wanna hold her you know? Make sure she knows everything is going to be alright and nobody's ever going to hurt her again. Especially us! We'd never lay a finger on her…it just pisses me off that the option for punishment was to take a couple of fucking days off…that's horse shit man!" "Yeah it is but we're gonna have to make the most of it and take care of our girl. The way I see it, we've got four days before we need to be in Memphis for Monday Night Raw. Let's enjoy Atlanta but most importantly let's enjoy _**her**_."

…_*whispering*…"1...2...3...Wake Up, Aide! Wake Up! Wake Up!" _Seth said as he and Roman rolled around on the bed attempting to squish Adrianna. Seth searched the covers with his hands to try and latch on to her so he could tickle her again. She rolled under the sheets trying to suppress her laughter. Eventually Roman laid down right on top of her as he laughed. "Rome! You're too heavy…" she giggled. "You didn't tell him that the other day at your house, did you?" Dean asked with a grin. "Oh my God! Roman Reigns! I cannot believe you!" she squealed as she poked at Roman from under the covers. "I swear I didn't say a word babe…" he laughed as he rolled off of Adrianna. Finally pushing the covers back she popped out from underneath. "Ah now there's my doll face!" Dean smiled as he walked over to join Roman on the bed with her. Seth moved away to gaze out the window as the others carried the conversation. "So we were thinking. You know were in Atlanta there's plenty of fun things to do here and it's time for you to get your sexy ass out of this bed and live again!" he said as he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I think you're right.." she smiled. She looked over at Seth who was peering out the window and seemed to be deep in his own thoughts. "If the two of you don't mind, I want to hangout with Seth today…" she shrugged. Roman wrapped her up into a hug as he planted a soft kiss on her lips…"Go easy on him, tiger.." he chuckled. She shook her head at Roman as he and Dean made their way out of her room.

Aide crawled out of bed and walked over to the window that Seth was currently gazing out of. Without saying a word she stood behind him and ran her hands up his back and over his shoulders down to his chest. He closed his eyes at her touch as he let his head fall back a bit. "Seth.." she murmured in his ear softly. Seth gently tugged Adrianna around to face him. She saw how the tears welled up in his eyes as he finally locked on to her eyes. "Aide…I'm so…" "Shh…" she said placing a finger over his lips as she searched his face with a look of gratitude in her eyes. A smile cracked at both sides of her full lips as she ran her delicate fingers along Seth's face. He grabbed her hands and planted kisses on both as he finally allowed a few tears to fall. "I thought we almost lost you…" he muttered "I knew I was gonna kil…" Adrianna pulled Seth into a deep kiss as she felt his body go limp under her embrace. He ran his fingers through her long hair as their tongues swirled around in each other's mouths. Seth pulled away for a brief moment to look at Aide. He smiled as stared into her hazel eyes, "Just thought you should know that I love you, Adrianna.." "You should know that I love you too, Seth.." she panted with a loving smile. Seth cupped her face and laid his forehead against hers, "Good, now that that has been established between us…Aide…" "Yes, Seth?" she breathed out. He looked her in the eyes and licked his lips "…._**Strip for me gorgeous**_…."

Seth stroked his throbbing cock slowly as he sat on the end of the bed and watched as Adrianna pulled her short purple laced baby-doll up over her hips exposing her thong. She glanced at him over her shoulder as she swayed her hips seductively wiggling out of her lingerie. Spreading her legs apart she bent down and ran her hand between her thighs as she began to rub her clit through her thong. Seth got off the bed and walked over to Adrianna placing his hands on her hips as his hard cock brushed her from behind. She gasped at his sheer size. "I hope you've got more of these thongs" he whispered into her ear as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. She nodded her head in pleasure as he ripped her thong away. Standing naked in front of Seth she felt him wrap his arms around her waist at an awkward angle. In a split second Aide was hanging upside down with Seth's massive erection looking her right in the face. She bit her lip as she started to stroke his length. "Oh yeah baby, that's a good girl. Don't worry he won't bite, keep going.." Seth urged. As Adrianna dipped her head down swallowing Seth's cock she felt his tongue plunge into her wetness. He licked her endlessly as her muscles continued to spasm around his tongue. She felt his legs and abs tighten as she sucked his cock further into her mouth swirling her tongue around the tip and massaging his balls with her free hand. She felt her orgasm starting to rip through her from Seth's tongue. She clenched hard and then released all she had as she cried out…"Seth! Oh God baby!" Withholding his initial orgasm, he placed Aide back down on her feet, but she could barely stand as her legs were weak from her first orgasm.

"Don't tell me you're tired already Aide!" Seth smirked. "Hell no! Bring it!" she said sounding a bit winded. Seth chuckled, "You asked for it babe!" He bent Adrianna over the back of the chair in the middle of the room and slowly stroked her back as he teased her entrance with his cock. "Seth! Please…" she begged. She felt him pull away and she stood up to look at him. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked with pain in her voice. "No babe, of course not.." "I love you and I'm not gonna fuck you leaning over a damn chair!" Seth pulled Aide into his body as he wrapped her up in his arms kissing her deeply, he ran his fingers around her wet lips and gently rubbed her clit as he placed her on the bed. "I'm not going to fuck you Adrianna, I'm going to make love to you.." He kissed her lips as he plunged himself deep inside her body. She moaned loudly against his lips as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and he kept his intense but sensual pounding speed. Their hips crashed into each others as her walls clenched ruthlessly around his cock. He leaned back for a moment to swing both her legs to his left keeping them shut tight allowing himself deeper access. He slammed into her harder this time as his lips crashed onto hers. She dug her nails into his chest as their eyes locked and she cried out in bliss. "You gonna cum for me beautiful?" Seth growled in a low voice as he pulled himself all the way out of Adrianna's tight hole. She shot him a look of confusion and anger at his abrupt withdrawal. "What the hell, Set…..oh shit!" she screamed as Seth shoved himself back in to her hole. "Answer me babe, are you gonna cum for me?" he panted as kept his pace. "Yes….yes! I'm gonna cum!" she shrieked. "Mhmm…Aide baby, you're so fucking tight!" Seth groaned as he forced himself to keep thrusting into her. "Oh…Seth…baby…I…" Adrianna mouthed as she felt her orgasm rush through her body spreading around Seth's intruding cock. "_**Shit**_!" Seth yelled as he felt his cream burst free inside of Aide's hole mixing with her delicate juices.

They took a moment to catch their breath as their bodies came down from their natural high. Seth pulled Adrianna onto his chest as they entwined their fingers with one another. He planted a kiss on the top of her head as he let out a light chuckle. "What's so funny?" she smiled with her eyes closed snuggling into Seth's chest more. "Just thinking about something I told you when we first met." "Oh really, and what would that have been?" "Remember…" he started, "I told you, you were fucking gorgeous as hell but that pretty little smart ass mouth of yours was gonna get you in a shit-load of trouble.." he grinned. "I do remember that" she laughed, "but how does that get me in trouble in this situation" she mused. "Easy…" he said as he pulled her on top of him completely, "Roman's name came out in ecstasy first with that mouth of yours, instead of mine, so now you've gotta make up for it!" he smirked as he drove himself into her body again.


	8. Chapter 8: Private Show

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 8: Private Show**

"Stupid ass curling iron!" Adrianna cursed as she worked through her long black hair. "I've got 15 minutes to finish my damn hair and this thing wants to start acting weird…ugh!" She curled as much hair as she could before finally unplugging the curling iron. "Hey doll face, you ready yet?" Dean called out from the common room of their hotel. "Almost… 5 more minutes!" she yelled from the bathroom. "Hey Dean, you know you can't rush beauty…" Roman chuckled. "Yeah, but I mean what the hell is she doing in there? She's already beautiful…what else is it that she possibly would need to do? It's not often we get a Friday night off and since this is our last night in Atlanta, we might as well go out!" Dean shrugged. "…*sigh*…I'm sure whatever it is she's doing we'll all appreciate it later.." Seth added as he stood next to Roman by the door. "Aide! Seriously baby, what's the hold up?" Roman groaned. "Sorry…sorry.." she said as she slipped out of the bedroom door holding her hands up in partial guilt. The room was silent. _**"What?"**_ she asked shrugging her shoulders as she checked the facial expressions of all three men. "Nothing gorgeous!" Seth added as he snapped out of his trance. "Well, let's go own the night then!" she smiled as she walked out the door. _**"Boys…we're in for a long ass night." **_Dean muttered as they left the room.

_~~~( …Do you feel like a wreck?…Well that is life kiddo…. Now shut up and swallow!… )~~~_

The music blared so loud it vibrated the floor. Lights flickered as fog machines cast a haze over the dance floor. Adrianna slung her wavy black hair as she ground her curvy ass against Seth's crotch to the fast paced rave music, occasionally throwing her head back on his shoulder and making out with him. As the DJ transitioned over to hip-hop Roman slid Adrianna away from Seth's grasp and wrapped her tightly in his arms as he pressed himself firmly against her. She kissed him hard before she slipped out of his arms and turned back to face Seth. She grabbed Roman's hands and placed them on her hips as she bent over to shake her ass in his crotch. Seth inched closer to Aide and put her hands on his hips allowing her to balance herself between the two as she was bent down. The club's atmosphere was electric, the energy unmatched from any clubs she had visited in the last year. "Let's go get something else to drink!" Roman shouted over the music to Aide and Seth. They both nodded. Seth grabbed Adrianna's left hand as she reached back with her right hand to grab Roman's and they exited the dance floor. Not much for dancing, Dean had been watching Adrianna and the guys from their VIP section upstairs. He took another sip of his beer as he watched them get more drinks from the bar. _"Hi handsome! Would you like some company since you're up here all alone?" _one of the clubs dancers mused. "Uh, thanks but I'm good. I don't dance anyway." he retorted. _"Well that sure is a shame, honey!" _she pouted. _"Lucky for you though, you don't have to do any dancing…" _she ran a finger along his jaw line looking into his blue eyes.. _"I've got that covered for you…" _she grinned as she started to take her top off.

"Excuse you! What the fuck do you think you're doing in here?" Adrianna shouted startling the dancer. "As far as I'm concerned your little failed attempt at a strip show is over bitch. Get your shit and go….now before I decide to rearrange your damn face!" she snapped. Collecting her shirt the dancer quickly exited their VIP section. Roman closed the door as he watched Aide walk over to confront Dean. "So you wanna tell me what that was all about Ambrose?" she said as she poked him in the chest. "It wasn't even like that doll face…" Dean groaned. "So then what was it?" Aide rolled her eyes. "It was nothing! And wait a damn minute here, are you jealous right now?" he raised a brow at Adrianna. "Maybe….." she trailed off, "Plus she had no business trying to dance for you or take her clothes off for that matter." she pouted. "Aw Aide, trust me when I tell you, you have no reason to be jealous of anybody! Especially as far as I'm concerned, however I will say that I've been feeling pretty jealous myself as of late." he said cupping her face. She peered up at Dean as her hazel eyes searched his face, "I'm sorry you've been feeling jealous lately. What can I do to make it up to you?" she whispered. Dean planted a heavy kiss on Adrianna's lips as he ran his hands over her plump ass. She felt like her body was going to burst into flames from his touch…his kiss. Dean broke the kiss and brought his lips up to her ear as he mumbled, _**"Dance for me doll face…" **_Dean looked up at Seth and Roman giving them a head nod. Roman and Seth both smirked as they made their way to the other section of their VIP suite leaving Adrianna and Dean in the secluded area of their VIP suite.

Dean took a seat on the plush couch that faced the stripper pole in their suite and made himself comfortable. "I hope you can handle this.." Aide smiled as she kissed Dean once more. "Like I told you before, I can handle more than you know doll face" he gave a smug grin. Adrianna lifted her right leg and placed her red-bottom stiletto clad foot on Dean's chest and asked, _**"Heels on or off?" **_"On!" he bit his lip. Aide seductively approached the pole and wrapped her hands around it as she started to dance to the music coming from the DJ. She whipped her hair back and forth a few times before slowly unzipping her skin tight, backless black mini dress. Dean shuttered as he balled his hands into fist in anticipation of her dropping her dress to the floor. She turned her back to Dean and started to shimmy out of her dress revealing red laced cheeky underwear. Dean's cock pressed heavily against his jeans begging for release. He moaned her name as he resisted the thought of stroking himself for relief. Adrianna turned around to see Dean staring at her with his eyes half open. Her eyes fell from his face to his crotch as she noticed the growth in his jeans. She licked her lips and walked over to the couch kneeling down in front of Dean. She ran her soft hands up his thighs and under his shirt dragging her nails across his rock hard abs. "Take off you shirt Dean…" she mouthed to him. He tugged his shirt over his head quickly removing it and Adrianna joined him on the couch. She took the liberty of undoing his belt and jeans. Dean stood up and pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor revealing his true length to Aide. She flashed a huge grin of approval before she took his length into her mouth.

"Oh doll face, just like that baby!" Dean murmured as he pulled Aide's hair up into a ball to get a better view of her sucking on his cock. She bobbed her head back and forth with a steady pressure as she sucked him and locked eyes with his when he glanced down. He leaned down to smack her on her ass as she continued to suck his length. She moaned at the contact. "Mmm baby that feels so fucking good…" Dean crooned. He gently pulled Aide to her feet by her hair. "It's time for our private show doll face…" he said as he kissed her gently. Dean walked over to the medium sized window on the door that lead to where Roman and Seth were and said "Sorry boys, this show is for our eyes only!" as he closed the blinds obstructing their view. Adrianna waited for Dean on the plush leather couch. When he reached her she spread her legs allowing him access between her thighs as he knelt down. "Let's get these sexy ass panties off of you, shall we?" She nodded with excitement, "At least you're actually removing them. Seth tore up one of my freaking thongs.." she chuckled. "I can understand that.." he complied as he slid her panties off exposing her perfect crescent shape. "Such a beautiful little pussy you have doll face.." he said as he allowed his tongue access to her sensitive lips and engorged clit. "Oh shit, Dean!" she called out as she ran her hands through his hair and grinded her hips against his face. He lapped at her wet core with long strokes of his tongue, then sucked on her clit as he let his fingers enter her wet hole.

"Dean…Dean…..oh fuck!" she moaned as she held his hair. He withdrew his fingers and rose to his feet as she was starting clench hard around him. If Adrianna was coming to cum, Dean wanted it to be on his cock. He pulled Aide to her feet as he sat down on the couch and maneuvered himself into position. After he was set he pulled her to sit down on his cock. She looked behind her as she spread her legs and began to lower herself into the reverse cowgirl position on Dean's throbbing cock. She lowered herself down slowly as gave herself a moment to adjust to his size. Like Seth and Roman before him, Dean's cock was long and thick and it instantly hit her G-spot. After a few seconds she started to bounce on Dean. Moaning and kissing him over her shoulder as he held on to her tits, squeezing down on her swollen nipples. "Yes! Oh God…. Dean! Fuck_**!**_" she screamed. Her walls tightened around him causing Dean to take in a sharp breath as he felt the ache in his lower abdomen. _**He was going to cum**_. "Baby…baby hold on.." he panted. Adrianna slowed down to look back Dean. "Come on, lay down.." he gestured. He laid down on his side and moved back into the couch allowing Aide some room to scoot down. Once on her side, he lifted her left leg and brought it back over his hips and plunged into her again. His right arm was pinned under her but his hand was free to play with her breasts. He used his left hand to violently rub her clit in circles as he pounded into her as hard as he could. She cried out one last time as she felt herself release all over his cock. Her rushed sensation triggered Dean's orgasm as he jerked and filled her body with his creamy, thick seed. He pulled out and sat up a bit as he watched their love mixture slowly slide out of her wet hole. "…*sigh*…Well God damn!" he chuckled. "I can't wait to do this shit again! I may have to play keep away from Roman and Seth. _**I want you all to myself doll face!**_"


	9. Chapter 9: Better Off This Way

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 9: Better Off This Way**

"That was one of the best flights I've been on in a long time" Roman joked with sarcasm as they made their way through the airport. "I just wanna get to the hotel and shower" Adrianna chuckled. "Damn, I thought you were gonna say you just wanted to get to the hotel and get naked" Roman laughed. "Ambrose… why are you so quiet? You haven't said a word since we left Atlanta. Is everything ok handsome?" Adrianna said tugging on Dean's arm hoping for some sort of reaction. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." he snipped jerking his arm away. She looked at him as confusion started to set in and she felt somewhat hurt by his demeanor. Aide backed away from Dean taking her hand off of his shoulder. Roman saw the exchange and pulled Adrianna to his side immediately as he rubbed her back to sooth her. She gave him a little smile as she tucked her face away into his chest while they waited for Seth to come around with the rental car. "They've got our room ready right Roman?" Dean huffed. "What…oh yeah, they said it's ready so there won't be a wait or anything when we get there" he replied. "Good.." Dean exhaled. They walked out to the loading area with their bags as they saw Seth driving up in a black jeep. "Sorry it took me so long, these fucking people act like they don't know how to navigate a damn parking deck! Anyways, let's load up and get to the hotel." Aide walked away from the guys and climbed into the backseat putting her headphones on. "What's wrong with gorgeous?" Seth asked. "Um…not quite sure, but she'll come around I guess" Roman said reluctantly as he shot Dean a puzzled look.

For the first time in a week their normally loud car ride to the hotel was quiet. Adrianna looked out the window at the scenery as she nodded her head to a song. "Wonder what crawled up his ass?" she thought to herself as she frowned looking at Dean sitting in the passenger seat in front of her. "Ugh!" she rolled her eyes as she stared intently. Roman placed his hand on top of hers as he had been watching her the whole way there. She looked at him with longing eyes and he gave her delicate hand a tight squeeze as he smiled at her. He slid her headphones off gently as she scooted across to sit closer to him. "What were you listening to?" he said in whisper as he stroked her hair. "Slow Dance" she said gazing up into his beautiful grey eyes. "Hmm, what band? Have I heard of them?" he asked making small talk. "Oh uh, the band is Framing Hanley, Seth took me to see them last year. They're decent" she gave a smirk. "We're here, everybody out!" Seth chimed into the conversation. As Aide got out of the jeep Dean pulled her aside. "Look Adrianna, I'm sorry about being snippy with you earlier. We need to have a serious talk though. Come to happy hour with me down at the hotel bar tonight and we'll talk, yeah?" he glanced at her before looking at the ground. "Yeah that's fine I suppose.." she huffed.

"Damn, I'm hungry! I would totally kill for some sushi right now!" Roman said scratching his stomach. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty hungry too!" said Seth. "Sushi run?" Roman chirped. "I'm down! Let's roll.." Seth started towards the door. "Hey gorgeous, you coming with us?" "Sorry Seth, I have to meet Dean downstairs for happy hour. He said we need to have a serious talk…whatever that means." she shrugged. "Oh alright…well call us if you need anything ok?" he said wrapping her up into a hug. He pulled back and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Little sparks ignited throughout her body, she loved Seth's kisses. "We'll be back later gorgeous, maybe go for a night swim?" he threw in casually. "Sounds good.." she smiled at Seth. "Alright babe, we're outta here. We'll be back soon." Roman said pulling her into bear hug as he nuzzled her neck. She nodded "Ok, have fun" with a smile. They made it out the door before Roman ran back in and pulled Aide into an intimate kiss. She felt her heart skip a beat as Roman held her close. "I almost forgot to do that. I must be crazy!" he gleamed. She cracked a huge grin at him as he put her back down on the ground and ran back to the get in the elevator. Looking in the mirror as she brushed her hair she exhaled deeply, "Breathe Adrianna…breathe. No matter what happens, you'll be fine…_**you'll…be…fine.**_"

"Aide…I've been doing a lot of thinking since Friday night in Atlanta and I want you to hear me out." She swallowed hard as she nodded her head in agreement. Dean reached out and grabbed her hands, "Adrianna, I love you alright and I know you love me…but _**our **_love isn't _**that**_ kind of love. Don't get me wrong, what we did Friday night was nothing short of amazing! However, you and I both know that the **"spark"** that you ladies love to talk about wasn't present with us that night. Neither of us were drunk so it's not like our performances were hindered or anything we just didn't have the emotional click per say." he let out a long winded breath and locked eyes with Adrianna waiting for her to respond. She stared back at Dean chewing on the inside of her lip as she cycled through her feelings in her head. "You know…" she started, "I think you may be right!" "Of course the sex was explosive but you're right that emotional attachment that normally follows, we didn't have it. So what do we do now? Is our friendship basically down the drain or what?" she said as her eyebrows furrowed. "Doll face! Relax, we're still friends we always will be." he chuckled. "Yeah, we're friends that totally got it on! Oh my God, we're bad! We're so freaking bad!" she laughed. "I really am sorry if I was being a dick to you earlier, but I knew I needed to clear the air between us. We're better off this way. But if you ever feel like you want to fuck me the invitation is all yours! Anyway, I'll leave the romantic shit to Reigns and Rollins." he smirked. "You know they're fucking crazy about you Aide?" "Well I know how Seth feels about me and I definitely feel the same way towards him. I'm madly in love with Roman, but I'm not 100% sure he feels the same about me…" "How so?" "This may sound childish but he hasn't told me he loves me, so I figured I wouldn't press my luck…" Dean tilted his head to the side… "Aide just tell him, it's not gonna kill you. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

…*sigh*…"Damn my ass! I just bought this bikini last year…ugh!" Aide twitched in the bathroom mirror as she failed at trying to cover her butt. "This is the last time I let Nikki talk me into buying a bikini with her!" she pouted. "Bonita! You ready for that swim?" Roman called. "Yeah, on my way out now and look who's been practicing their Portuguese!" she teased. "That's right! I have been…damn girl.." he cut himself short. "That's your bikini?" Roman said as his eyes lit up with excitement. "Seth hurry up, bro!" Roman roared impatiently. "Alright, Roman I'm right here dude like what the hell?" Roman pointed at Adrianna, "That!" She twirled around showing off her taut body that was barely covered by her tiny yellow bikini. "That's your swimsuit?" Seth gasped. "Well yeah…" she said glancing down at herself. "Is there something wrong with it? I can always go and take it off.." she shrugged. Seth shook his head to keep from staring at her full breasts, "Uh there's no need for that! Let's go hit the pool.." he smiled. "Yo Dean, you joining us?" Roman asked. "Nah I'm gonna chill out here, I'm feeling pretty sleepy. You three go have fun!" he said as he winked at Adrianna. She smiled at Dean before she was slung over Roman's shoulder. "Later man!" Seth said as they left the hotel room and set out for the pool.

"_**You better not Rome**_!" Aide giggled as she hung upside down over Roman's broad shoulder. "Do it bro! Hit her with that spear-buster into the poll.." Seth egged on with his raspy voice. Aide finally found herself standing upright as Roman put her down. "Seth I can't believe you tried to get Rome to just throw me in the pool like that!" she said with her hands on her hips. "Aw gorgeous, what's the matter? Scared of a little water?" he teased. "If you really love me, you won't push or throw me in the pool…" she said giving Seth a sexy smirk. "Oh baby, I do love you. But I'm not the one who's gonna push you in the pool." he grinned. …*gasp*…"He wouldn't!" she said looking around for Roman. "Sorry pretty girl, but you're going down!" Roman tackled Adrianna into the pool and Seth jumped in behind them. They took turns splashing water at each other and Seth would lift Adrianna up onto Roman's shoulders to experience a "Shield" power bomb. Eventually she made her way to the stairs of the pool and hung around there. Roman and Seth cornered her in that spot as their playful smiles had faded away. They were now staring at her with hunger in their eyes. Her breath hitched slightly as she realized the mood had changed and Roman and Seth were ready to devour her…..


	10. Chapter 10: Animals

**Starting Over **

**Chapter 10: Animals**

Like predators stalking their prey, Roman and Seth had Adrianna cornered in the pool. They exchanged devious glances with one another before turning their attention back to Aide. Her eyes widened and her breathing sped up as she looked from Seth to Roman. She had been with them both on separate occasions but tonight was different. Roman positioned himself behind her as he began to trail kisses from her neck down to her shoulder and back. His hands caressed her waist and hips as she slowly started to close her eyes. Seth tangled his hands into her wet silky black hair as he craned her head up towards him to lay a kiss on her full lips. She parted her mouth open to allow Seth access with his tongue deepening their kiss. Roman reached his hand around Adrianna's body and pressed firmly against her clit through her tiny yellow bikini bottoms causing her to moan into Seth's kiss. "Let's get out of this pool.." Roman said in a low voice. Seth broke away from Adrianna's lips and turned her towards the stairs as they all exited the pool. Roman reached for the door to walk back to their hotel room. "Wait…don't we need to towel off first?" Aide asked. Seth walked up behind her pressing his hard cock up against her round ass and whispered in her ear, "We don't need any towels pretty girl cause we're gonna dry off in the sheets.." She gasped at Seth's answer as Roman pulled her through the door.

The room was cold and dark. The only lights available were those that shined through the curtains from the FedEx Forum Arena across the street. She felt her bikini top being ripped away from her breasts as her nipple was quickly sucked into Roman's mouth. He rolled his tongue around and massaged her nipple as he made sure to caress the other swollen nub with his hand. Seth pulled the strings on her hips to untie her bikini bottoms as he continued to kiss on her shoulder blades and back. Roman pulled himself away from her perfect breast as removed his swim trunks revealing his massive hard-on. His wet, tanned skin glistened under the dim lighting. He tugged Adrianna away from Seth and shoved his tongue down her throat as his fingers found her lower lips. He brushed his finger pads over her wet semi parted lips and rested his middle finger against her clit. He pressed down and started to rub her clit in circles. Her breathing quickened as Roman shoved his tongue further down her throat, she grabbed his cock and started to stroke him. Seth took his trunks off as he watched Roman tease Aide's clit using various pressures and speeds to his touch. Seth grabbed Adrianna away from Roman and walked her over to the bed. "Alright pretty girl, get in there.." he gestured with a smirk.

"Where do you want me, Seth?" she whispered looking back at him. "Right there baby. Now lay flat on your stomach.." Roman crawled onto the other side of the bed. His cock hung in Adrianna's face as he rubbed her back. She lunged her head and neck forward as she swallowed Roman into her mouth. "Oh fuck babe!" he groaned as he pushed her hair aside to watch as she sucked him. "Yeah that's it Aide suck his dick baby.." Seth added with his raspy voice. He parted Adrianna's legs and lowered himself onto the mattress. He massaged her ass gently before he started to lick her delicate pussy from behind. She froze instantly at the sensation. His tongue moved from her clit and plunged into her core. She felt her walls clench around Seth's tongue causing her breath to snag. Roman briefly pulled his cock out of her mouth to sit down on the bed. "Yes! Oh god Seth!" she moaned out as he feverishly licked her clit. Roman sat down and extended his long legs out around Adrianna's head and upper body giving her more access to suck his cock. She put her hands on his hips and dug her nails into his lower back as her head bobbed up and down. Every thrust Seth made with his tongue and fingers caused her to push down further on Roman's big cock, deep throating him in a sense. Seth pulled Adrianna up to her knees as he fully climbed onto the bed behind her. He teased her wet entrance with the tip of his cock. "Mmm…" she groaned at his actions. "Do it bro…fuck her hard Seth" Roman grumbled through his teeth. Seth pulled Adrianna's hair back tilting her head up away from Roman, "You want to me fuck your pretty little pussy, huh? You want this cock in that tight little pussy of yours baby?" he whispered. She nodded her head as she moaned. "I didn't hear you properly pretty girl. I said, do you want me to fuck this little tight pussy of yours?!" he growled pulling her hair tighter. "Yes! Yes please Seth, fuck me now!" she whimpered. With a grin on his face he plunged himself deep inside her body.

"Ah fuck baby!" Roman growled when Adrianna locked eyes with him still sucking on his cock. "Shit Aide! This pussy's so good pretty girl.." Seth murmured as he pounded into her. She felt her orgasm rolling through her abdomen as her walls clamped down on Seth's dick. "Fuck!" Seth shouted trying to fight past her impending orgasm. "Oh fuck, yes!" she screamed letting go of Roman as her river flowed down onto Seth's cock causing her body to tremble. He thrust a few more times before releasing his hot creamy load inside her body. He pulled out as he kissed her spine, "Your turn Roman.." he trailed off. Adrianna's body still quivered as Roman pulled her from the bed gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her body close to his. She stood on her tip-toes and brought his lips down to hers. He ran his hands around her back and pulled her up running his arms underneath the creases of her knees for support. "Rome…" she said softly after breaking their kiss, his grey eyes meeting her hazel ones. "Yes Bonita?" he mumbled against her cheek kissing it lightly. "I….I love you Roman.." she whispered into his ear. He gave her a big smile as he lowered her onto his cock, "I love you more than you know Adrianna!" he said as he drove himself deep inside.

Seth sat in the chair stroking himself as he watched Roman fuck Aide standing up with her back against the big glass window. Roman had Adrianna's legs spread wide as her they rested on his forearms he slammed into her repeatedly. "Fuck her on the bed Roman. Let her show you how flexible she really is.." Seth chimed in. Roman looked back at Seth and huffed as he pulled out gently dropping her legs to the floor. "Go on babe.." Roman gestured to Aide. She gave him a sexy smirk as she waltzed over to the bed. She put one leg up on the mattress and pulled herself up to get into position. She braced herself up on her elbows with her legs stretched out into a full split. She looked over her shoulder and licked her lips at Roman, "Fuck me baby…" she said biting down on her bottom lip. Roman growled as he placed light pressure on her throat pulling her head back to look at him. He leaned down and planted a hard kiss on her lips while he shoved his thick cock into her tight hole. "Aw shit!" he yelled as he fought to thrust into her without blowing his load. "Fuck her Roman! Fuck her hard man!" Seth egged on. "Mmm…you want me to cum baby, you want my cum?" Roman asked continuing to pound into her. "Yes! Oh please cum for me. I want your cum inside me Roman!" she panted. His balls grew tight as her walls clenched down around him. He pumped harder into her body as she felt that intense sensation wash over her again for the second time. She came hard on Roman's dick as he slammed into her filling her with his thick load. "Fuck!" they moaned simultaneously. He kissed her roughly on the lips again before allowing himself to fall out of her body.

"Shit I'm thirsty.." Roman grumbled running his hands through his hair. "Me too.." Aide chuckled as Seth laid kisses on her neck and shoulders. "I'll go get us something from the kitchen" he said as he headed for the door. Seth wrapped his arms around Aide's waist as he leaned up against the bed still kissing on her neck. "I love you pretty girl" he whispered in her before sucking on her earlobe. "I love you too.." she smiled. Roman opened the door to go into the common but was startled by Dean who was about to knock on the door. "Damn you scared me man.." he chuckled. "Didn't mean to.." Dean said raising an eyebrow at Roman who was standing there naked. Roman looked down at himself, "Ha! Yeah I didn't know you were awake otherwise I would've put some clothes on before walking out here." he nodded. "Nah man its cool considering you three fuck like animals.." he laughed turning his head to glance into the room at Seth and Adrianna. He ran his eyes over her naked body as she stood there smiling with Seth draped over her shoulders. His cock twitched as he remembered what it felt like to be inside her just two nights ago. "What the hell was I thinking about? Look at her, _**she's fucking perfect**_!" he thought to himself. "Dean, you alright man?" Roman asked slapping him on the shoulder. "Uh…yeah I guess. Just sort of lost in my own thoughts you know?" "I guess so" he said looking back in the room at Adrianna. He took a few steps and turned back to look at Dean, "You know it's never to late to try again…right?" Dean looked at Roman and then turned his gaze back to Aide. _**He wanted her. **_Aide smiled as Roman walked back into the room with their water. She looked towards the door to see Dean standing in the common room. She motioned for him to come in and join them. His heart fluttered a bit at her soft smile she gave him. "_**Shit**_…I'm in love with her, way to go Ambrose." he huffed as he walked into the room.

"Welcome to the party man!" Seth chuckled as he let his arms fall away from Adrianna's waist. She walked over to Dean and gave him a huge hug as she kissed his cheek. He stood there for a brief moment with his hands by his side. Aide didn't move but she felt his cock twitch through his shorts at her naked body, she knew he wanted her and the conversation they had earlier was now null and void. Dean slowly moved his hands onto her hips and pulled her into a closer hug. "About what I said earlier…" he started. "Don't worry I know because I feel it too.." she said pulling her head back to kiss his lips. Dean broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. He saw the love she had for him, for all of them. "Let's go clean you up the Ambrose way doll face" Dean smirked walking Adrianna towards the shower. "Pfft…and he said we were animals" Roman scoffed as he moved to turn on the TV. "Shit at some point we better get some fucking sleep, we do have Raw tomorrow night.." Seth laughed.


	11. Chapter 11: Business As Usual

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 11: Business As Usual**

Her hands were pressed against the glass shower door as she moaned "Oh my god, Dean!" One hand was wrapped around Adrianna's leg helping her to keep her balance and other squeezed down on her left breast. "You've been a naughty girl today, haven't you doll face?" Dean whispered as he pounded into Adrianna from behind. "Yes!" she screamed. "You wanna cum, huh? Do you wanna cum for me Adrianna?" he growled pushing himself past her tightening walls. "Uh hmm…" she mumbled. "That's not an answer, Aide…" he grumbled against her cheek. "You know what Adrianna, since you can't give me a proper answer I've got something for you!" He pulled out of Aide's wet hole dropping her leg to the floor. She groaned in displeasure as he turned her around to face him. He pushed her up against the shower wall and kissed her roughly raising her arms above her head. "Lift yourself up doll face…lift yourself up on me Adrianna! Use those long legs.." he teased. She whined at his demand and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. Once she had proper leverage with the first leg, she hopped up and wrapped her second leg around him. Dean released her arms and kissed her gently as she slid down onto his pulsing cock. "Do you know why I'm so hard on you doll face?" he whispered. She shook her head "No.." "Because I do love you Adrianna, I love you so much doll.." She kissed him again as he balanced her on his cock, "I love you too!" she said nearly voiceless. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time" he said slowly pushing more of his cock into her hole. "Do you want to cum for me?" She looked into his eyes and softly exhaled "Yes! I do, please make me cum.." Letting out a low growl Dean thrust himself deep into her body causing her to jerk as she came hard. Her orgasm forced him to release his thick warm load inside…

Dean, Roman and Seth stood at the foot of the bed and watched over a sleeping Adrianna. Her long wavy black hair was spread out over the pillows and a smile graced her face. They watched as the plush covers around her rose and fell with her light snores. "Come on guys, lets go get this workout over with. I think after last night, Aide definitely earned the right to sleep in" Dean chuckled. Seth walked over and planted a kiss on her forehead. Roman and Dean both raised their eyebrows at Seth. "What, she's my lucky charm…" he said with a shrug. "Come on Seth let's go fool.." Roman chuckled. As they stood there waiting for valet to bring their car around Dean piped up "So I was thinking we need to game plan this whole situation with Aide." "What do you mean, game plan?" Roman questioned. "Think about it Roman, there's three of us and one Adrianna. Yes, we're a band of brothers but we also have individual wants and needs. We're also very capable of having quick tempers, getting jealous and being a bit possessive….ok really possessive. Look my point is that at some point we each need our alone time with Aide." By then the valet had arrived with their jeep. "We'll discuss this further on our way to the gym, until then Seth you've got the directions to this place right? Roman asked hoping into the driver's seat. Seth glanced down at his hand "Yeah I've got them pulled up on my phone. Let's ride."

Adrianna rolled over and peeked at the clock on the night stand "_9:00 AM_…guess I should get up now" she mumbled. She sat up in the center of the bed and began to stretch. Her long black hair curtained the right side of her face. She rubbed her eyes and slid out of the bed. Glancing back at the night stand she noticed a note was there with her name on it. "Hmm" she smirked picking up the note. _**"Good morning Bonita! We left for the gym but Seth took the liberty of ordering you some breakfast from Starbucks, cause we know it's your favorite place on earth. Anyway, we hope you slept well and that you enjoy this beautiful morning in Memphis. We love you and we'll see you later… **__signed: Roman__**" **_A smile spread across her face as she placed the note on the bed. She pulled the collar of the shirt she was wearing up to her nose to take in the scent. It was one of Roman's Hounds of Justice t-shirts. She loved wearing his shirts just so she could have his scent on her. Aide made her way to the common room to find her breakfast waiting for her on the dining cart. There was another note on the cart, this time it looked to be Seth's handwriting. _**"Hey pretty girl…so I sort of took a bite out your bagel. Sorry it just looked so good…but not as good as you! Love you! **__- XOXO Seth__**" **_"Greedy thing…" she chuckled turning on the TV.

"So basically the idea is for us to alternate the days or possibly weeks that we spend with Aide in order to keep the frustration between us down?" Roman huffed with slight exhaustion. "Yeah that would be the idea…you know like designate different days for us to spend time alone with her and then still have our days like yesterday where we all spend time with her together.." Dean panted. "That could work…" Seth added as he caught his breath. They looked at each other and nodded in unison. "Alright then it's settled. Now we just have to figure out the days and all that stuff but I'm sure she'll want to do that…" Dean said taking a sip of water. **{-} **Adrianna walked to the bathroom after finishing her breakfast to find the floor was laced with rose petals. She smiled as she followed the petals that ended up leading to another note sitting on the sink. "Dean…" she giggled while opening the note. _**"Hey there doll face! I didn't want anything but to say I hope you have a nice relaxing morning…oh and um send me a pic of your tits while I'm at the gym! Love ya! **__- Ambrose_**" **She laughed and skipped out of the bathroom to grab her cell phone. Standing in front of the mirror she took off Roman's t-shirt and tossed it onto the bed. She posed all pretty and snapped the picture of herself. "Ask and you shall receive" she chuckled typing the text to Dean. "Ok, now to get my day going seriously. I've got to get a manicure and a pedicure before Raw. I need to see who I'm facing if I do have a match. I need to find out what the boys are doing…ugh so much to do, so little time to do it" she threw her hands up into the air walking back into the bathroom. **{-}** "Ha! She actually did it!" Dean laughed. "Who actually did what?" Seth probed. "Aide sent me a pic of her tits! Here look…" Dean grinned showing his phone to the others. "That woman, I swear…" Roman sighed with a light chuckle. "Let's head back and shower cause I'm ready for a nap and some food." "When are you _**not **_hungry Roman?" Dean said shaking his head. "Whenever I'm eating Adrianna!" Roman smirked. They all laughed as they climbed into the jeep to drive back to the hotel.

Adrianna left the nail salon feeling like a new woman. Her eyebrows were waxed and she sported a fresh mani-pedi. Her phone rang as she headed back to her room. She looked down to see it was Seth calling. "Hey babe!" she answered cheerfully. _"Hey pretty girl, where are you?" _"I'm heading back to the room, I just left the salon downstairs. How was your workout?" _"It was great, we actually just got back and we're up in the room. Figured we would wait for you and then head over to the arena." _"Cool, I'll be up in a minute." she said as she stepped into the elevator. _"See you in a bit then." _"Bye babe." Roman opened the door as he heard Aide outside pillaging through her purse for the room key. "Oh thanks Rome.." she smiled walking into the room. "No problem baby" he said picking her up to kiss her. "You guys ready to go?" she asked as she sat down on Dean's lap to give him a kiss. "Yeah, figured we would go ahead and walk on over to the arena now that you're back." Seth mumbled. "Well let's go and take care of business as usual. Tonight should be good…" she smiled walking over to Seth. He gave her quick kiss as he reached for his bag. "Yeah Raw should be good tonight since we finally get to see you in your Shield attire" Roman grinned. "Let's go deliver some justice tonight…Shield style" Dean said letting the door shut as they began to make their way to the FedEx Forum Arena..


	12. Chapter 12: Already Gone

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 12: Already Gone**

She sat in the hallway listening to her music as she tried to prepare for her fatal four-way match. Now was not the time for her to be bothered with the guys idea of time moderation. She needed to focus but couldn't. Meanwhile the guys were mildly irritated with each other. "Look Dean, I'm just saying maybe tonight wasn't the night to just lay this on her you know." Seth scoffed. "Oh so what are you trying say Rollins, huh? What the reason she's not in here with us right now is because she can't hack it or something?" Dean snarled. "No that's what not what I'm trying to say Dean! Maybe she needs a bit of a break man…that's all damn calm down!" "See…this is exactly the kind of shit I'm talking about! I knew it would be a bad idea to have her with us. Shit let's be honest here for a moment, at the end of the day we're guys. And it's nice to know that after a long hard days work there's a beautiful woman waiting to give it up to you. Yeah she's our friend but even when we were in FCW and NXT, I don't how you two felt but I certainly couldn't wait to fuck her!" he said with a shrug. "So I know there's no way at least one of you didn't feel the same way I felt. Aide's a great little friend to have and fuck, but she'll never truly be happy. It wasn't long ago that she was all set to get married to Randy Orton. She was ready to commit to one man. What the fuck makes either of you think she can commit to three?! Where were your feelings for her on her wedding day? Were either of you going to object if the time had come?!" Dean sighed. "Look, I love Adrianna in a friend-with-benefits type of way but I know better than to actually fall in love with her because if you asked her to choose between us she would be torn…if we keep this shit up I guarantee you both that she will be the demise of the Shield!"

"You're fucking crazy Dean…" Roman growled as they rounded the corner to exit their locker room. "Aide!" Roman gasped. She stood there with tears streaming down her face, still in disbelief of what she heard Dean say. "Babe…" Roman started towards her. "Don't…just don't!" she cried. "As for you Dean…thank you for finally showing your true colors you smug son of a bitch!" she yelled throwing her headphones at him. "Oh yeah Aide! You think this is all about me screwing with your emotions, let's talk about how you're stringing Seth and Roman along because you don't know who you want to be with!" Dean said pointing his finger at her. "Enough!" Roman shouted. "Back the fuck away from her Ambrose. Seth get her out of here, she's got a match to focus on." he glared at Dean. Seth draped an arm around Adrianna's slumped shoulders, "Come on pretty girl" he whispered "Let's get you ready for this match." Seth lead Aide out the locker room and down the hall. He pulled her into a hug as she continued to sob lightly into his chest. "Aide I'm sorry if this is all too much for you" he said stroking her hair. "You don't have to choose any of us as we clearly don't deserve you." he gently pulled her head back to look into her eyes. "Let me be perfectly clear about one thing" he said wiping the tears away from her face "I do love you. I've always loved you from day one. I know it's selfish of me to stand here and say this to you right now but damn it I fell in love with you years ago Aide. I gotta admit it sucked to watch you get swept away so fast by Orton. But I was patient and now before this all goes to hell, I want you know I'm not going anywhere" he gave a soft smile as he planted a kiss on her lips.

_(The following is a fatal four-way match scheduled for one fall. And it is to determine the number one contender for the WWE Diva's Championship.)_

Adrianna stood by the curtain at the top of stairs as she waited to make her entrance through the crowd. "You ready?" Roman's deep voice startled her. She gave him a quick glance and turned back to the curtain. "Look I get it if you don't want to be bothered…I understand. I just figured I would help Seth at least get you through the crowd." "That's fine…" she said as her voice cracked. She took a deep breath as AJ Lee's music chimed in on the three other divas that were already in the ring. AJ picked up a mic and began to speak. _"I hope you ladies are ready for this because I want you to know it doesn't matter who the fourth opponent is in this match_, _I will have no problem beating either of you in the middle of this…" __**…Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta…Shield…**_

AJ quickly dropped the mic as she and the other divas saw Adrianna begin to descend through the sea of fans. Adrianna stalked down the stairs with Roman and Seth flanking her silently. She was lost in her thoughts, blinded by rage as she made it to the barricade. She briefly paused to look at her opponents: Eva Marie, Brie Bella and Kaitlyn. She felt a sudden and uncontrollable anger rise up in her throat and then Seth tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Knock them dead, Aide" he smiled. She turned to bump fist with him and Roman before she jumped over the wall. AJ stood in front of the announce table as she eyeballed Adrianna. She made her way into the ring and found her corner as the other three divas had done. The bell rang and Aide found herself to be outnumbered as the other three divas had turned their attention to her. She stood up straight as she clenched her fist together tightly. In that blind rage, she didn't see three other divas she only saw the face of Dean Ambrose, a face she wanted to bash in. She had never felt so played before. "Shit…this isn't gonna go very well…" Roman sighed. "No…no it's not." Seth added. Minutes later Brie fell out of the ring after taking a vicious shot to the stomach only to be followed by Kaitlyn who had been tossed out. Eva Marie screamed as she ran towards a seething Adrianna only to be hit with a ferocious spine buster slamming her down to the mat. _(1...2...3!) _The referee raised Adrianna's hand in victory before she snatched it away and rolled out of the ring.

Roman and Seth made their way to the other end of the barricade expecting Aide to hop back over the wall and walk back with them. Instead she bypassed the barricade and walked up the ramp. "Uh congratulations!" Roman mumbled. She flashed a quick smile at him before she started making her way to Stephanie's office. Seth and Roman kept their distance but they followed her anyway. She came face to face with Randy Orton, a man who only a week ago tried to choke her. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes. He tuned his lips to comment on her pinning Eva Marie, but before he could get one word out of his mouth she slapped him so hard he nearly spun all the way around. Adrianna walked away as Randy turned to go after her. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Orton.." Roman said shaking his head. "Yeah, that would be ill advised and trust me you deserved more than a fucking slap." Seth added as he brushed past Randy.

"_Adrianna, always a pleasure! What can I do for you?" _"Stephanie just hear me out. I love working with the Shield…I really do, but I would like to focus a bit more on my singles competition. I want to be WWE Divas Champion and I feel like now would be a great time for me to concentrate on myself. I'll be involved with the Shield, when you need me to. Other than that, I kind of want to do my own thing." she sighed. Stephanie nodded her head with a raised eyebrow, _"Ok I can respect your decision about this but I have to ask, did something go wrong between the four of you or anything like that?" _Adrianna swallowed the lump in her throat, "Uh no of course not. I just… for once I want to think about me and what's right for me. Right now, this is it. I've never been more certain a day in my life.." she smiled. _"Well then it's settled, your work with the Shield will be reduced unless you ask otherwise. We do have another world tour coming up if you would like to particip…" _"I'm in!" she grinned. _**Aide was aiming for more than just separation, she was looking to get off the radar.**_ _"That was very enthusiastic!" _Stephanie laughed. _"You'll be on your way to Greece on Thursday then. Let me know if you need anything else!" _"Thank you for this Steph, I promise you won't regret it."

"Whoa, you two were out here the whole time?" Aide gestured to Seth and Roman. "Yeah, we wanted to make sure you were ok. We've gotta head back and get Dean. Our six-man tag match is up next and we're pretty sure you don't wanna be anywhere near Ambrose." Seth mumbled looking at the floor. "Look Aide, whatever you decided to do in there with Stephanie, Seth and I support you. And we know it's probably best if we don't continue down this road we were on. We love you no matter what." Roman shrugged as he approached Adrianna to hug her for he what felt like would be their last embrace. A tear stained her cheek because she knew Roman could read her better than anyone. She tucked her face into his chest inhaling his scent one last time. "Goodbye Rome" she exhaled. They released each other and she gave Seth a hug before going to get her things from the locker room.

She hopped into the taxi that was waiting to drive her to her to the airport. She was filled with excitement, relief and regret as the city lights began to fade into the distance. Tears streamed down her face as she knew this was going to be difficult, but it was for the betterment of her career. "God damn it!" Dean shouted as they walked back into their locker room, "I can't believe we lost because of a fucking technicality…" "Why the hell are you two so quiet and where is Adrianna?" Dean said after glancing around. "She left.." Roman huffed. "There's a note though.." Seth murmured. Roman and Dean huddled around as Seth started to read it. _**"By the time you all get this, I'll already be gone. I'm going back to Tampa. You won't see me in Nashville for Smackdown either. In fact you won't see me for the next two weeks. I'll be on the Raw World tour. I'm sure whatever happens between now and then, you guys can handle. I'm still a member of the Shield, I'm just putting myself a good distance away. Dean was right….. **__-XoXo, Aide"_


	13. Chapter 13: Try

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 13: Try**

"_Yo Seth! Who is that over there? She new or something?" "Yeah…I think her name is Adrianna. You know Roman, it's not polite to stare." _Seth chuckled. _"Shut up dude! Oh shit she's looking over here…" _Roman said with a sheepish grin. _"Well don't hide from her you idiot, go say hello or something before I do!" _Seth said nudging Roman. _"I don't know if I…damn she's walking over here! What do I do, what do I say? Seth! Seth, what the hell?" _Roman mumbled through gritted teeth. _"Uh…hi I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me …" _she laughed _"…My name is Adrianna. What's yours?" "I'm Roman, Roman Reigns nice to meet you Adrianna!" "It's nice to meet you too Roman! Feel free to call me Aide. By the way that's my nickname." _she smiled. _"It's a beautiful name either way you put it… Um would you like to grab something to eat?" "Whoa, you move pretty fast Roman Reigns, ha-ha!" "Oh well I totally understand…uh sorry if I crossed any bound…" "Roman! Slow down…jeez I was just kidding. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now.." _Aide blushed. _"What are you seeing?" _Roman asked shyly as he looked down at the sand. She cupped his chin and said _"I can't believe I'm seeing this big, extremely handsome, Samoan guy that is nervous around me… I'm no one to be nervous around. If anything I should be nervous around you!" _she whispered glaring up at him. _"Well let's make a pact right here, right now that we'll never make each other nervous ever again!" _he smirked. _"Oh whatever Reigns!" _she jeered as she playfully shoved him in the chest. Roman pulled Adrianna into a big hug. She tried to resist but found herself plastered to his chest smelling his cologne. _"…*sigh*…Deal…" _she whispered as she hid her face into his chest again.

"_Rome"… "Roman"… _a soft voice called to him. "Five more minutes, I'm not ready to get up yet Aide…" he mumbled in his sleep. _"_**Roman! Wake Up!" **Dean shouted causing Roman's eyes to snap open. He shot up and immediately looked to the right side of his bed to see it was empty. _**That's where she always slept…it's where she should've been sleeping right now. **_"Alright, I'm up!" he grumbled running his hands over his face. That was the most sleep Roman had gotten these last few days. "You still coming to the gym today?" Dean asked in a low voice. Roman cleared his throat so his voice wouldn't crack, "Yeah I'm still going… give me some time to get dressed." "Alright, let me know when you're ready to go…" "You know, I still can't figure out how you're able to just walk around like she was never apart of your life Dean…" he growled glaring at Dean as he got out of bed. "Oh…here we go, I've been waiting almost a week for this shit to come up!" Dean scoffed. "It's not shit Dean! What you did to her was completely fucked up! You played her!" Roman yelled. "Oh so I played her? I'm the only one at fault in all this? This is exactly the type of shit I was talking about! You wanna know why I did what I did, Roman? You wanna know why? Fine, here it is!" Dean shouted slapping his palms together. "I broke Adrianna's heart because in the end she would only end up breaking ours! Whether we were ready for this shit or not eventually she was gonna have to choose between the three of us! So someone's heart was gonna be fucking shattered and I'll be dammed if it was gonna be mine!" he exhaled. "So that was your way of getting rid of her? You didn't fully process how me or Seth would react to this, did you? So what if eventually she only wants one of us instead of all three, you don't do shit like that Dean!" he snarled. "Just get the fuck out of my face right now before I punch you…" he said turning his attention to the desk.

"Hey man, you a got a minute?" Seth asked. "Yeah… what's up Seth?" Roman sighed. "Look Roman, I love Adrianna, you know that. And I would do anything for her, just like you would. But, I wanted to tell you that you've got my full support to go after her. I know how much you love her and I can tell that her being gone is really killing you right now. You need her more than I realized man. I'll always love her and I won't forget that night we shared in unison, but just know that if you ever break her heart or hurt her in any kind of way, I'll kick your ass!" "Seth, you really mean that bro?" he asked looking confused. "Yeah I mean it. Shit dude, you've written her a damn letter everyday from every hotel we've stopped at for a week, not to mention you had each one express mailed." "I feel good with my decision. I know the fire within you burns for her. It's gonna take some time to heal those deep wounds between Aide and Dean, but overall I miss my friend. Now do us all a favor and go get your girl back, Roman! I'm getting tired of looking at you being miserable and shit." Seth smirked. "Thanks man!" Roman smiled giving Seth a quick embrace. After a quick shower and repacking of his bags, Roman turned to leave and ran into Dean on his way out. "Roman…" Dean trailed. Roman stopped at the doorway of their hotel room, not bothering to turn around. "What is it Dean?" "Seth's right…just let her know I'm really sorry." Dean swallowed hard. "Go get your girl man, we'll cover for you." he said as his voice cracked. Roman looked over his shoulder… "Thanks Ambrose!" he nodded and left the room.

"_You're so cute when you're being all nerdy and stuff" _Roman chuckled. _"Shut up Rome! I'm not being nerdy.." _Aide giggled. _"You're still cute though…" _he smirked. _"You are really bringing the charm, aren't you Reigns?" _she said biting her lip. _"You know Bonita, you really shouldn't do that…" _Roman whispered. _"Oh I'm sorry Roman, what is it that I shouldn't do?" _she smirked leaning closer to his face. _"You…really…shouldn't bite your lip like that." _he sighed softly licking his lips putting them closer to hers. _"And if I don't stop…what will you do?" _she said breathlessly in his ear as she straddled him on the sand. _"It's quite simple"…_he breathed against her neck laying a light trail of kisses_…"I'll just have to kiss you Adrianna." _he grinned.

"_Aide"… "Adrianna"…_** "**_**Aide**_**!" **Brie yelled startling her. "Oh hi Brie, sorry didn't know you were there! What's up?" _"What's up? Um, hello…we are on our last day here in beautiful Greece and you're staring out a window! What is up?" _Brie asked as her brow furrowed. "Nothing…" she sighed "I've just had a lot on my mind that's all." _"Are you gonna join us for dinner?" _"Thanks, but I'm gonna head back to my room. Not feeling so well. I miss home, you know?" _"Alright sweetie, well you get some rest. I'll see you in the morning ok." _Brie gave a hug as she left the hotel. Adrianna made her way back to her room and fell across her bed. Tears began to stream down her face as she let out light sobs into her pillow. She jerked as she heard a knock on her door. "I didn't order room service or anything.." she thought to herself as she made her way to the door. "Who…who is it?" she said softly as her voice cracked. *sigh* "Real mature…" she mumbled. The knocking started again… "I'm coming…relax!" She snatched the door open and suddenly felt all the oxygen leave her body. _"No!.." _she gasped.

"Um, not exactly the greeting I was hoping for, but considering my partial jet lag and lack of everything that's been going with me, simply hearing you say anything is soothing." Roman exhaled. She examined him from head to toe before she could say anything. The sun kissed his skin with a golden glow as she tried to find her words. "What are you…how did you…why?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Aide, I miss you. I love you and I can't stand going another day without you! Baby…" he started as he tried to choke back his emotions.. "I need you because I'm so fucking lost without you…" he whispered finally letting the tears fall. _**She had never seen Roman cry before, hell she didn't know he was capable of crying. He was so open, so vulnerable right now. **_"Rome…" she whispered taking his face into her hand, "Shh…it's okay…" "Here, come inside…" she pulled him through the door. Roman stalked over to the bed and sat down. "I'm sorry if I'm bugging you or you didn't wanna see me. I just needed to get this off my chest… shit I needed to see your face!" he shrugged wiping the tear stains away. Adrianna couldn't bring herself to say anything all she could do was stare. Roman finally caught her gaze, his cloudy grey eyes holding on to her hazel ones. He stood up from the bed and walked over to her, "Say something…anything" he pleaded craning her face up to his. "I…I don't think there's anything for me to say…" she mumbled pulling herself away from him. Roman took a deep breath, he felt as though his heart was breaking. He could hear Dean's voice in the back of his mind as he closed his eyes, _"__I broke Adrianna's heart because she would only end up breaking ours!" _Roman shuddered at his own thoughts. He looked over at Aide with pain in his eyes, "I guess I was wrong about coming after you. Maybe you would like to be alone… I just thought I should try." he sighed. "Seth gave me his blessing because he knows how I feel about you, what I would I give for you." "I'm sorry Aide. We've put you through a lot lately and if you need time to think then that's fine. If you ever change your mind, I'll always be around. You know I would do anything and be anything for you babe, all you have to do is call." Roman pulled Adrianna into a tight hug, pressing his thick lips against her forehead. She bit her lip as he released her from his grasp. He gave a small chuckle as he turned for the door, _"You really shouldn't bite your lip like that, Bonita…" _"I'll see you soon, I guess. _**I'll always love you Adrianna**_." he mumbled as he walked out of the door…


	14. Chapter 14: Mile High Club

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 14: Mile High Club**

Adrianna felt her chest began to tighten up. That lump in her throat was gone and her voice found it's way back, that's when she realized Roman had already left her room. "I can't lose him" she thought to herself as she ran out the door behind him. _"_**Roman!"** she screamed running down the hotel corridor. **"Roman, I love you!"** she yelled again. **"I don't know if you can hear me but I love you and I'm sorry for being so stubborn!" **Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started to accept the fact Roman was already gone. She sobbed uncontrollably as she turned to walk back to her room. "Say it again…" a low husky voice rang out to her. "W…what?" she sniffled looking over her shoulder. "Say it again, Adrianna" Roman exhaled slowly as he stood behind her. She made a quick pivot to see Roman standing there. His intense grey eyes were frozen on her as he closed the distance between the two of them. "I love you Roman Reigns…" she muttered fighting back her tears to get a clearer view of his face. He smiled wide as he leaned down to meet her lips with his. "I love you Bonita and I'm so happy you're mine!" he whispered as their lips parted for a brief moment. Adrianna gave a soft smile as Roman cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Stay with me…" she mouthed to him. "As if I would go anywhere else right now." he smirked.

A cool breeze flowed through the balcony doors as Aide and Roman shared a passionate kiss on the king sized bed. She had goose-bumps down her arms as Roman pulled her closer into his body. He ran his fingers through her thick black hair as he caressed her lower back. "What's on your mind babe? You're awfully quiet." She took and deep breath and sighed, "I'm so happy that you're here…I've been thinking about you the whole time. I suppose I'm just a little confused" she finished as she sat up in the bed looking at Roman. He propped himself up on an elbow, "Confused…about what?" his brows furrowed together. "Honestly the whole situation" she said twiddling her thumbs. "I'm more than excited that you're here and I'm madly in love you!" she grinned. "I guess I'm just being naïve or a bit selfish for thinking Seth and maybe Dean would've come with you…" she muttered staring down at her hands. "Oh…" Roman trailed off feeling a little underappreciated. "Had I known, I would've…" he started. "That would not have been necessary babe," she smirked cutting off his words. "Hey, I may be slightly confused about how we carry on from what's happened between the four of us these last few weeks, but I'm damn sure I know who my heart belongs to!" she grinned. Roman sat up completely and put his back against the headboard as he glanced at Aide. "Come here…" he gestured to her with a smirk gracing his face. "Yes…" she said as she crawled closer to him. He pulled her onto his chest, "I love you, you beautiful, crazy, sexy woman!" he said with a devious grin. "I'm gonna make your wildest fantasies come true, right now…" he teased as he kissed the crease of her neck. Her breath hitched as he started to pull her down onto the bed. "I love you, Roman…" she said softly. "I love you too baby!" he kissed her gently before pulling away. "Now get some sleep, we have a flight to catch tomorrow.." he laughed turning off the lights. "Grr…Rome, you tricked me!" Aide pouted. "Aw, sorry babe" he chuckled, "I'll make it up to you I promise, now let's sleep…together." he said kissing her forehead.

Roman looked out at the fluffy clouds as Aide let out soft snores beside him. Her head was resting on his shoulder as her black hair curtained half of her face. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her. "Damn I love you girl…" he thought to himself. He studied her sleeping body next to him. He brushed her hair away from her face and checked her features. Her full lips were slightly parted, "It would be nice to steal a kiss from her right about now…" he raised an eyebrow. He moved his sights further down her body and paused at her breasts. She was wearing a Hounds of Justice t-shirt that she had cut the collar from and turned into a make shift v-neck exposing an excellent view of her cleavage. Roman licked his lips as he watched Adrianna's chest rise and fall with each breath she took. _**He was getting severely turned on. **_He tried to shift around in his seat without disturbing Aide. As he leaned forward he realized she was wearing a blue jean mini skirt instead of shorts. "Control yourself Rome…you're on an international flight and you're a WWE Superstar. Whether it seems like it or not, people are watching you…" he took a deep breath glancing around the plane and inhaling Adrianna's scent. "Ugh! Why the hell did I just do that? Shit! Now I want her even more…I should've boned her last night…" he sighed. Aide moved her head slightly as she nuzzled into his shoulder a little more, she could feel that he was getting tense. Her eyes opened slowly and she glanced up at Roman who seemed to be struggling with an issue. "You ok babe?" she asked raising her head up. "Oh…I'm good baby. Did I wake you?" he stumbled through his words. "No, I just felt you get a little tense that's all." she smiled. Roman leaned over and planted a heavy kiss on Adrianna's lips taking her by surprise.

"Whoa…" she said in a shallow voice. "Sorry babe," he shrugged, "I needed to feel your lips against mine. This whole back to back international flight thing is taking its toll on me." he yawned. "Looks like someone is sleepy…" she said playfully nudging his cheek with her finger. Roman took her hand into his and said, "Babe, trust me we've got bigger problems than me yawning!" "And just what could those problems be Rom…" she was cut off by the sudden placement of her hand over Roman's jean clad erection. "Oh boy!" she exhaled quickly looking into his beautiful grey eyes. "See? Much bigger problem than me being a little sleepy…" he said with a smug expression. "Well what are we going to do about this?" she smirked. Roman peaked over the other seats ahead of them and noticed everyone else on the plane was asleep. "We could always join the mile high club…" he whispered. "Roman Reigns…shame on you for wanting to have sex on an airplane!" she chuckled raising her eyebrow. "It was just a thought babe…" he pouted with a look of defeat on his face. Aide kissed his cheek and said "I don't recall saying no Roman." as she smiled getting up from her seat. Roman eased himself out of his seat and quietly joined her in the tiny women's restroom.

Roman locked the door behind him and grabbed Adrianna by her hips sitting her up on the sink. By being in such a confined space some formalities had to be skipped. Their lips crashed together as Aide feverishly unbuckled Roman's belt and jeans, shoving them down past his hips. He broke the kiss and tugged her shirt down to lap at her breasts. She gave a soft moan as she glided her hand around his throbbing cock. He groaned at her touch as he rubbed circles around her nipples with his thumbs leaning back down to kiss her lips again. He tugged her thong aside and crouched down to run his tongue across her lips. She was already wet for him as he plunged two fingers into her core while he nibbled on her clit. She moaned softly trying not to make too much noise as Roman went deeper into her wetness with his fingers. "Rome…" she muttered drawing him out from between her thighs. Roman stood up and took her lips into another kiss as he thrust himself inside of her. "Damn baby!" he growled as Aide dug her nails into his back driving him in deeper. "Yes…oh God Roman!" she groaned against his lips. She felt her orgasm growing closer as he continued to pound into her. Roman felt her muscles clench tighter around his cock with each thrust as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. "Fuck!" he shouted as he could feel Adrianna release around him. She wrapped her fingers into his long black hair as he dug his nails into her hips unleashing his hot creamy load filling her up. "I love you Bonita!" he panted cupping her face as he pulled out. "I love you too!" she smiled attempting to catch her breath.

Adrianna cracked open the door to the restroom and popped her head to make sure everyone else on the plane was still asleep. When the coast was clear she snuck out and went back to her seat. Roman followed quickly with his exit from the restroom nearly tripping over the little step at the threshold. Aide chuckled at him as he plopped back down into his seat. "Oh you're laughing at me now?" Roman smirked at her. "I wasn't trying to, I swear" she smiled. Roman wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I can't wait to get home" Aide sighed as she snuggled up against Roman. "Speaking of home…I was wondering if you wanted to stay how we are or if you would be interested in living together?" he asked rubbing his hand down her arm. "I haven't really thought about it" she said gazing up at him. "Oh…" he trailed off looking out the window again. "I'm sure we can figure something out though" she said laying a kiss on his cheek. "For now, let's just do what feels right."


	15. Chapter 15: All or Nothing

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 15: All or Nothing**

"_Reigns…" "Ambrose…" "Rollins…" "I am the United States Champion and these are the WWE Tag Team Champions. Together we are the Shield. We are the dominant force in this business! That ring is our yard and tonight… the Shield is going to fully assume control of all aspects of the WWE." "We keep all the ducks in line but tonight the WWE Divas will officially be forced to fall in as well. That's right, you see tonight those so called Divas will get a new champion and not just anybody. Nah, nah, the Shield doesn't work that way! If you don't know the name Vasquez, you'll know it by the end of the night." "Seth's right…the Shield will have full control of the entire WWE locker room! We run this show and tonight our First Lady will get her championship crown. Enlighten these fools Adrianna…" "There's not much that I have to say because my in ring ability speaks for itself, however I hope you girls know what you're in for. AJ Lee, tonight I will end you… Believe that!" "And believe in the Shield!"_

It seemed like forever since Adrianna had last spoken to Seth or Dean and this was the first time in weeks that the four of them had been together, but tonight none of that mattered. She knew all of her boys would be in her corner when she faced AJ for the Divas Championship. "Hey babe, you ready to go do your thing?" Roman said pulling her by her waist back into his body. "I was born ready!" she smiled. "Don't be nervous or anything, you're gonna do great pretty girl..." Seth jeered. She glanced over at him with a smile gracing her face, "Thank you Seth!" Roman finally let go of her hips after laying a kiss on her neck. Adrianna walked over to the door of their locker room to leave when she ran into the other member of the Shield. "Dean..." she gasped. "Hey doll face..." Dean mumbled as his eyes focused on the floor. "I know we've got a ton of stuff to discuss but right now lets go handle some business. You've got a Divas Championship to win!" Adrianna gave a quick look to Roman and Seth before returning her gaze to Dean, "You're right Ambrose!" she smiled. "Let's go boys…" Aide smirked as she began to walk down the hall. At that moment Dean felt his heart flutter for Adrianna, _"Shit…not again!"_

_**(The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Championship!)**_  
-

AJ made her way to the ring with a mic in hand. "_Oh Adrianna, I hope you're ready to be disappointed. That little message earlier about keeping all the ducks in a row, you see I've already done that with the Divas division. This championship isn't going anywhere! I guess the best way to say this is, I believe in the Shield. I just don't believe in you..."_

_**...Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta… Shield...**_

AJ got rid of the mic and held the Divas Championship belt over her head as Adrianna appeared at the top of the stairs with Roman, Dean and Seth all behind her. "You guys hang back, I've got this!" she said turning to bump fist with each of her boys. "Are you sure about this babe?" Roman asked feeling uneasy about letting Aide navigate through the crowd alone. "Yeah, I'm sure" she smiled. "Go light it up then doll face!" Dean added as he smiled at her. Roman and Seth both gave Dean a puzzled look as Adrianna began to descend down the stairs through the rowdy fans. Unlike the typical Shield ring attire, Adrianna wore a short black dress fitted with a tactical vest that sported the Shield's Hounds of Justice logo. Her boots stopped right at her knees and she wore leather gloves that exposed her fingers. Dean watched her maneuver her way through the crowd effortlessly thinking to himself, "There's just no way around this. We can't be friends, I need to get over whatever this is and show her how I feel." "You ok, man?" Seth interrupted his internal thoughts with a light shove. "Yeah, just making sure none of the fans get too touchy. She would choose to wear a damn dress as her Shield ring attire." he shrugged. "If they know what's good for them, no one will touch her" Roman said as he scowled at the crowd. Adrianna turned around to look back up at her boys before pulling herself up on the barricade. She smirked at the boys as she crossed her legs and swung them over the barrier and proceeded to hop down. She made her way up the stairs and got into the ring. _**This was her moment. **_

Adrianna and AJ had been battling for 15 minutes, when AJ managed to lock in her Black Widow submission. Roman, Seth and Dean cheered feverishly for Aide to get back in the match as the crowd continued to give mixed reactions. Adrianna dropped down to one knee almost giving in, but she noticed her boys all staring at her willing her on so to speak. She mustered up enough strength to smash AJ into a turnbuckle forcing her to relinquish the hold. Once Aide got some separation AJ tried run at her but was quickly cut down by a knee to the gut. "This is it boys…it's in the bag. Bring it home baby!" Roman shouted. She grabbed AJ by her hair and pulled her up for a power-bomb when Eva Marie ran down and got into the ring. Aide dropped AJ quick enough to side step Eva and clothesline her out of the ring. On instinct she turned around hit a running AJ with a huge spear…_(1...2...3!)_

_**(The winner of this match and the new WWE Divas Champion… Adrianna Vasquez!)**_

She was overcome by excitement as she cradled her newly received Divas Championship belt. Before she knew it she was joined in the ring by the boys. Roman picked her up by her waist and twirled her around with a big smile on his face. "Congratulations baby!" he smiled as Seth swooped in to grab a hug from Aide. "You did it pretty girl, that belt's all yours!" Seth grinned at her. She couldn't help but smile as she turned to face Dean expecting some sort of hug, but what she got she didn't see coming. Dean pulled at the small of her back and planted a huge kiss on her lips. The crowd went into a frenzy. Aide pushed at Dean's chest trying to get him to stop but he held on slipping his tongue into her mouth. He could feel Roman piercing a hole in the back of his skull as he finally let Adrianna go. "I'm proud of you doll face…" he whispered in her ear before rolling out of the ring. She briefly watched Dean exit through the crowd before turning to face a very pissed off Roman. "Rome…" she mumbled as he made a beeline to get out of the ring and go after Dean. "Oh god no…" she shook her head as quickly rolled out of the ring to go behind them. Seth flanked her through the crowd as he knew their locker room was going to be a war zone.

"What the fuck was that, Ambrose!?" Roman snarled. "She's mine… Remember you didn't want her! How many fucking times are you gonna keep pulling on her god damn heart strings Dean?" he snapped giving Dean a hard shove. "Roman you need to calm down…" Dean said in a low voice. "Fuck calming down and fuck you motherfucker! You don't just kiss my girl like that Dean!" he seethed. "Well what the hell do you expect me to do Roman, huh? You think I can just drop everything and be her friend now? I thought I could but I missed her just as much as you did when she left, I just didn't know how to say it!" Dean yelled as he shoved Roman back. "You sick son of a bitch! I'm tired of you fucking with her emotions! She was fine with your initial idea but you had to go fuck that up, didn't you Dean!?" Roman fired back this time clenching his fist. "That's right Roman! I'm a sick man who's in love with Adrianna and I don't know how to fucking tell her. All I'm good at is apparently pissing her off and making her runaway! I just don't want to fall between the cracks if it comes down to me, you and Seth…I don't want to be irrelevant to her!" Dean retorted clenching his fist as well. "Not my fucking problem…" Roman grumbled as he grabbed Dean by his collar, the two of them falling to floor throwing punches at each other. "Rome…Dean, stop it!" Adrianna pleaded hoping he and Dean would stop fighting. "Damn it Roman, you and Dean stop this right now!" she pleaded again. Seth was a bit delayed at getting back to the locker room as he had been stopped by Triple H. Aide knew better than to try to intervene between Roman and Dean but she had to try something.

"Guys stop this! Can we all just talk?" she cried trying to pull Roman away from Dean as they threw punch after punch to each other. "Guys please…stop" she muttered as she was accidentally hit by Roman's elbow forcing her to hit her head on the lockers behind her as she slumped over on the floor. "Adrianna! What the fuck did you idiots do to her!" Seth screamed as he kneeled down in front of her. _**"Aide…" **_Dean and Roman sighed simultaneously. Roman slid over to her side trying to check on her as Dean stood on the other side of Seth trying to look after her as well. "Aide baby, I'm so sorry…" Roman began to sob. "Don't touch her, either of you!" Seth snapped as he picked her up from the floor. "You two assholes need to get your shit together! If she wants all of us, fine! If she only wants one of us, fine! If she wants none of us…just fucking deal with it! I'm taking her to see Doc, you two can fuck off!" he groaned as he carried Adrianna out of their locker room. "He's right…" Dean sighed looking over at Roman, "We need to get our shit together for her. She loves us and she has an individual connection with us. I've got to learn to be comfortable with where we are as a group, but I just can't be friends with her. As much as I tried to deny it, I love her and it scares me." Roman ran a shaky hand through his long black hair and let out a deep sigh, "If you hurt her again in any kind of way… I'll fucking kill you…" "I'm not gonna mess this up. This time it's all or nothing. Now let's go check on our girl before Rollins tries to kill both of us…" Dean said as he and Roman left the locker room.


	16. Chapter 16: Dibs!

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 16: Dibs!**

"_Well Adrianna, you've got a mild concussion but you're going to be fine. Obviously this means no in ring action for you on Smackdown, but you can proceed with going to the ring with the Shield and other interference actions you may partake in with the boys. Sound good?" _"Yeah, thanks Doc!" she sighed. "Come on pretty girl, let's get going so you can rest" Seth said as he helped her off the table. She opened the door to see Roman and Dean both waiting with looks of concern on their faces. "Oh relax, I'm not gonna die! Next time I ask you two buffoons to stop fighting, just do it!" she said with an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry Bonita..." Roman said cupping her face and kissing her softly on the lips. "Yeah, I'm sorry too doll face..." Dean added kissing her on the cheek. "Ambrose, you've got a shit ton of explaining to do!" she huffed. "I know... I know, but right now we need to get you some food and get you some rest." Dean shrugged. "In case you two fools were wondering, she's got a mild concussion." Seth said through gritted teeth. Adrianna lightly squeezed on Seth's wrist trying to calm him down, "Seth I'm alright..." she whispered next to him as a small smile grew across her face. He relaxed his shoulders a bit as he was ready to strike both Dean and Roman for hurting _**his pretty girl. **_Seth wrapped his arm around Aide's waist "Let's go" and started walking back to their locker room with Dean and Roman in tow.

Roman's jaw clenched as he watched how Seth's hand rested on Adrianna's hip. He was still upset that Dean kissed her in the ring and now Seth, even though his intentions were good was touching Aide too. _"This is bullshit…three days ago it was just me and my girl. Now I gotta deal with looking at Seth being all over her like he's her man or something. Then who the fuck does Dean think he is kissing her like that?" _Roman thought to himself. "You assholes owe me a celebratory dinner! I am the Divas Champion and I demand it!" Adrianna said stomping her foot. It was enough to bring Roman out of his internal thoughts. "She's right, we did promise to take her to dinner if she won." Dean chimed in. "Damn right you did! Now I don't care where we go as long as it's nice and you three somehow manage to get along." she said crossing her arms over her chest. "We'll go wherever your heart desires baby" Roman said gently tugging Aide away from Seth. "I'm going to take a quick shower…play nice!" she pointed to the boys as she walked back to the shower. Seth, Roman and Dean each looked from one to the other as they were all contemplating joining Aide in the shower. Dean flinched in her direction as Roman growled "No!" "What? It's not like I was gonna make a fucking run for it or something. I mean come on, I still need to talk to her Roman damn man!" he chuckled shaking his head. "Yeah well, I'm just making sure you don't do anything stupid Ambrose…" Roman said curling his lip. "Well thanks for showing how much you trust me Roman, it really means a lot to me. And you know….. Wait…" Dean trailed off looking around their locker room, "Where the hell did Rollins go?"

Seth knew he had given Roman his blessing a few weeks ago to go after Adrianna, but since Roman was busy fighting with Dean he figured this was his opportunity to make his presence known again. _**After all what did he have to lose? **_He pulled back the curtain to the large shower as he smiled at the sound of Aide singing one of his favorite songs. He stripped down and tugged the curtain closed behind him. She was covered in soap suds from head to toe as she leaned her head back rinsing her hair. Seth stood behind her slowly wrapping his hands around her taut abdomen, he gently pulled her by her hips up against his body. She gasped at the sensation of the heavy rod she felt poking her in the back. "Mmm…that feels nice." she smiled. Seth didn't speak, he just kept running his hands over the curves of Adrianna's body. His cock hardened as Aide started to wiggle her hips in response to his touch. Her perfectly round ass rubbing against his still hardening length. "You're awfully quiet Rome" she said opening her eyes as she turned around to look at her man. "Seth what are you doing in here?!" she gasped shrugging away from him. "I…I just wanted to be with you again. I thought I was doing the right thing by giving Roman my blessing to be with you, but I realize I made a mistake pretty girl" he said wedging her chin between his thumb and index finger. "I'm in denial just as much as Ambrose… but with a little less theatrics though." he chuckled. Roman and Dean looked down at Seth's clothes on the floor and quickly removed theirs. "So I'm guessing this is where the party is?" Roman interrupted. Adrianna pulled away from Seth as Roman approached her. "Will somebody tell me exactly what the hell is going on?" she sighed backing herself into the corner. Roman ran his hands through his hair, "Apparently these two bozo's want another shot at sharing you…" "Unbelievable…" she mumbled.

"You guys have great timing you know that!" she huffed. "Look doll face…" Dean started. "Oh don't give me that bullshit Dean! What exactly are you playing at anyway huh? Kissing me on live TV like that! Do you think that toying with my emotions is some kind of fucking game or something? You said I would be the demise of the Shield, remember!? Then you go and shove your damn tongue down my throat tonight! What the actual fuck Dean?" she snapped. Her words cut him deeply and before he could find his voice she turned her attention to Seth. "As for you Seth, thank you for looking after me and everything, but for you to just jump in the shower with me and not say anything….. For Christ sake I thought you were Roman! What the hell? You gave me up just like Dean did! I don't understand why you guys can't make up your fucking minds! The only person in this fucking shower that has shown me how they truly feel about me on a consistent basis is Roman!" she sighed as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know if I can keep going through this shit with you guys…..I just can't…" she yelped turning off the water. Aide wrapped herself up in a towel and walked over to Roman. She took his face into her hands and licked her lips as she pulled his face down to hers. She planted a soft kiss on his thick lips as the tears began to stain her cheeks. Roman had been here in this situation before with her. _**This felt like another goodbye**_. "I'm sorry…." she whispered after breaking the kiss. Aide glided past him and proceeded to take a step out of the shower when her left arm was tugged gently stopping her in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder to see Roman holding her hand, Seth grabbing at her wrist and Dean holding on to her forearm. "Not this time pretty girl…" Seth said in a low voice. "You already left us once Bonita…" Roman said gazing into her bright hazel eyes. "And we would be nothing if we were to let you leave us again doll face" Dean said running the back of his hand along her cheek.

Adrianna closed her eyes as she felt her boys pulling her back into the shower with them. Her heart was heavy, but not with sadness, she almost felt overjoyed. Before she could speak Dean pulled her into a tight hug wrapping his arms around the small of her back. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and you're not just anyone Adrianna. I fucking love you woman and I'm not gonna lie, it scares the living shit outta me! We'll figure this out, we always do and I swear I'm never going to hurt you ever again…" Dean's voice cracked as he tried to fight back his emotions. Roman looked at Seth and saw how focused he was on Aide. Then he looked at Dean and finally saw the raw emotion and pure passion that Dean had been harboring for her. "I guess they are just as crazy about her as I am…" he thought to himself. "So how about it then, Bonita?" Roman asked in a low husky voice. Dean released her from the hug allowing her to look at all three of them. Adrianna glanced at Seth, his eyes were low as he was unsure what her choice was going to be. Then she looked Dean, her hazel eyes catching his icy blue gaze. She gave Dean a soft smile before her eyes finally settled on Roman. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, "Third times the charm, right?" she said as a small smile graced her face. A huge grin stretched across Roman's face as he looked into her eyes again giving her a nod. Dean gave her a smirk of approval before Seth snatched her into a passionate kiss. _**He was hungry for her. **_She parted her full lips allowing Seth's tongue access as he tangled his hands into her long black tresses. Enthralled by watching Seth assault Adrianna's mouth, Dean and Roman moved closer. Roman started to trail kisses down her shoulder and arm, as Dean pulled the towel away from her body. Soft moans escaped from her lips as all three men lapped at different areas of her skin. Things were getting intense until her stomach made a loud grumbling sound.

"Well it looks someone has the appetite of a champion!" Seth chuckled causing Roman and Dean to laugh as well. "Shut up, Rollins!" Adrianna giggled placing her hand on her stomach. "Guys I think we need to get our Divas Champion some actual food, you know before we feed her something else back at the hotel..…I mean she will need her strength" Dean smirked. "Fucking perverts…" she jeered as she rolled eyes leaving them in the standing around in the shower. "I call first dibs!" Seth shouted running out behind her. "First dibs on what fool?" Roman huffed. "Date night, duh!" Seth smirked. "Date night?" Dean said with a look of confusion on his face. "Yeah, basically I'm taking pretty girl out first then you two goofs can figure out who takes her out the night after or however she wants to do this. Either way, I'm first!" he laughed. "Second!" Dean said quickly looking over at Roman. "Fine, looks like I'm last on the rotation but they always say, save the best for last. Ain't that right baby?" Roman groaned as he pulled Adrianna into a deep kiss. She bit her lip and smiled after Roman popped her on the butt… "Rome…" she moaned looking back at him. "Alright kids, now that we're all dressed let's go take our First Lady to get her champions dinner" Dean grinned as he draped an arm around her. "Sushi?" Seth chuckled. Roman and Dean both looked at Aide waiting for her answer. She smiled looking from Roman to Seth then back to Dean. She pursed her lips together and smirked, "Nope…"


	17. Chapter 17: Alone Finally

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 17: Alone Finally**

"Shit! It's a good thing Glendale is less than 30 minutes away from Phoenix, since our asses overslept" Seth said pulling his hair into a ponytail. "Babe, you ready to go?" Roman called into the bathroom. Adrianna would've responded but she had Dean's tongue down her throat. She sat on the large bathroom counter as Dean stood between her legs running his hands up and down her thighs while they kissed. Her fingers were tangled up in his messy hair as she pulled him closer grinding her hips against him. Dean's breathing got heavier as his lengthy rod hardened up against her crotch. "Really Ambrose…" Seth's raspy voice cut through the air causing Adrianna to break the kiss and hide her face in Dean's neck. "Eh Roman, I found out why Aide didn't respond to you earlier…" Seth bellowed. _"Oh yeah? What's she up to?" _"In the bathroom making out with Dean.." he laughed. "Come on doll face, looks like we need to get a move on since we got busted" Dean said with a low chuckle. "Ok, ok" she said flashing a coy smile as she hoped down from the counter. Seth gave her a pinch on the butt as they walked out of the bathroom. "Ouch!" she shrieked looking up at him. "That's for not saying good morning, pretty girl" he whispered. She bit down on her bottom lip before Roman stole a kiss from her. "Let's ride out Bonita, we got a show to do tonight" he smiled.

This was their first Smackdown together in more than a month. "Steph, you can't be serious! Do you really think the guys are going to work well with Randy being their partner and having me at ringside?" Adrianna shrugged in confusion. _"Well, I would hope there won't be any problems and that the five of you can be professionals about this." _Stephanie retorted. "Of course not…" Aide smiled. _"Good. Let's have a great show tonight. Hopefully our newly crowned Divas Champion will be back in action next week as well. Since we're looking to utilize all four of you together, I'm going to give you all the weekend off from the house shows. Hopefully your concussion symptoms will be gone and this will give the guys a chance to rest their bodies as well. However, we are holding an autograph and VIP session on Friday in Los Angeles and you four are scheduled to appear along with a few other superstars. Other than that we'll see you for Monday Night Raw in Anaheim. Sound good?" _"Absolutely!" Adrianna nodded as Stephanie turned to walk away. "So what's the verdict babe?" Roman wrapping an arm around her waist. "We have to work with Orton tonight….. You guys have an eight man tag match against Daniel Bryan, The Usos and Dolph Ziggler. I'll be at ringside.." she sighed. "Don't sweat it baby we've got you. Plus if he makes a move we'll drop his ass, you know that." Roman said laying a kiss on her neck. "Come on, we gotta get ready."

"Not wearing the dress tonight?" Seth asked. "Nah, I decided to go with the shorts this time. I still look badass though right?" she chuckled. "Babe you look badass in anything, but I really like the shorts and midriff black tank for this Shield gear it looks really awesome" Seth smiled as they walked through the corridor. Aide took a minute to look at her boys as a grin stretched across her face. They were all champions and she could not have been happier. They stood by the curtain as they watched their opponents enter the ring. Randy made his entrance clutching on to the WWE Championship and looking around the arena as he figured the Shield would have entered before him. "Ha! that fucker can wait…" Roman mocked as he popped his neck. "Let's do this.." Dean said walking through the curtain.

…_**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta…..Shield…**_

As Usual, Dean lead the way through the crowd. Adrianna was close behind him with Roman and Seth tightly flanking her. Aide stood ringside as the boys got into the ring behind Randy and they all hoisted their titles up. The match had been going on strong for almost 20 minutes when Dolph Ziggler finally gained the upper hand. Seth and Roman were both down outside the ring with the Usos as Randy distracted the referee by taking out Daniel Bryan. Adrianna grabbed her title, hopped into the ring and hit Dolph in the back before making a quick exit. Dean capitalized with his front face DDT to pick up the win. He rolled out of the ring and met Aide, Roman and Seth over by the barricade to make their exit. She handed her boys their titles and they headed backstage. They could care less about what happened to Orton.

"Now that's how you end a fucking match!" Seth shouted. "Big props to our lady for the assist…" Roman panted from exhaustion. "Yeah…thanks for the help doll face." Dean grinned. "Not a problem…" she winked. Roman went through his suitcase and grabbed his toiletries as he headed for the shower. Seth sat down on the couch and went through his bag as he planned to shower next. "Why's everyone so quiet?" Adrianna huffed looking at Seth and Dean. Usually they were very talkative or still hyped up after a match but their locker room was silent with the exception of Roman humming in the shower. Dean raised an eyebrow in the direction of the shower and shook his head. "Yeah…he does that from time to time. I think it's cute." Aide chuckled. Dean shook his head and laughed "I swear woman sometimes you think everything is cute." "Ah Ambrose, don't be a hater…" Seth mocked as he pulled Adrianna down into his lap. Dean shot Seth a low growl before turning to dig through his own luggage. Aide turned her body a little so that she could be face to face with Seth. "What's up pretty girl?" he smiled laying a kiss on her lips. "Nothing" she shook her head "Just a little excited to go home." "Oh…tired of us already huh?" Seth teased. "No, of course not. How could I ever get tired of you three?" she said nuzzling his nose with hers. He kissed her again before she crawled out of his lap, "Dean take care of our girl while your in Tampa with her" Seth jeered. "Don't worry about me Rollins…doll face will be well taken care of…" Dean gazed licking his lips at Aide. Her cheeks got warm as she blushed from feeling Dean's gaze. "Showers free…" "Ah Roman, what the fuck dude? Nobody wants to see your naked ass, towel up man!" Seth shrieked. "I don't mind…" Adrianna said with a low tone. "See… Aide doesn't mind my naked body, do you baby?" Roman smirked. "No" she giggled. "Well of course she likes it…" Seth scoffed. "Oh relax Rollins, this isn't the first time you've seen me naked." Roman laughed. "Yeah, I know that but during those times Adrianna was naked too so I got focus on her and didn't pay attention to you!" he squealed as he walked into the shower area.

"_Good job out there tonight!"_ Triple H shouted through the parking lot. "Thanks boss!" Dean nodded. Roman opened the back door to the SUV allowing Adrianna to climb in then he followed. Seth jumped in the driver's seat as Dean closed the trunk before hoping in the passenger seat. Roman casually tossed his arm around Aide and pulled her closer to him as they drove away from the arena. "I'm gonna miss you Bonita, even if it is only for a day" he whispered before kissing her forehead. "I'll miss you too…" she smiled snuggling up against him. "Alright so Dean, you and Aide are gonna fly up from Tampa and meet us in Tallahassee, right?" Seth asked as they pulled up to the airport. "Yeah, then we all fly out from there heading back to Cali. Doll face, did you book our hotels for Los Angeles and Anaheim?" "Already taken care of…" she said as Seth helped her out of the back. "Let us know what our share of the bill was babe and we'll get you covered" Roman added. "I miss you already babe… Dean take care of…" Roman started. "Yeah, yeah I got it jeez… You guys think I can't handle Aide or something?" Dean chuckled. "It's not that you can't handle her, it's just… well you know given the history between the two of you.." Seth added gesturing between Adrianna and Dean. Dean scowled at both Roman and Seth, "Oh for fuck's sake I'm not gonna run her away! Plus I will be staying at her house you dick wads, so if she gets tired of me she can just kick me out." he shrugged. "Guys relax. Dean and I will be fine. Seth, honey, I think you're a little jealous because your dibs plan isn't working out, since Ambrose is coming home with me and you're going to Pensacola with Rome." she snickered. "Maybe I am a little jealous, but you know what pretty girl, I'll get mine. Believe that…" Seth gloated. _"And believe in the Shield!" _a random bystander shouted causing them all to laugh. Roman and Seth both got their hugs from Aide as they patted Dean on the back, "We'll see you two on Thursday." Roman waved. "Come on doll face, we've got a plane to catch." Dean said kissing her cheek.

"Nothing like driving through downtown Tampa at 4:30 in the morning. I can't wait to get in the house and crawl in the bed." Adrianna smiled. "I'm with you on that one baby…" Dean sighed. "This is your street right?" "Yeah this is it, I'm the fifth house down on the right" she pointed. Aide dug around in her purse looking for her garage door opener as Dean pulled into the driveway. "Found it!" she huffed clicking the button. Dean yawned as he pulled the car into the garage and parked next to her Camaro. "That is a beautiful car Aide. I can see why Roman gets so excited about it now…" he laughed. They hopped out of the car and Dean pulled their bags out of the trunk as she unlocked the door. "Come on in babe.." she yawned putting her purse down on the breakfast bar. Dean stepped through the door and put their bags down as he stretched. "Shit, it's almost 5 o'clock in the morning we need to get some sleep." he said running his hands through his hair. "Yeah…come on, let's take a quick shower and then hit the bed." she smiled. Dean followed Aide into her room as they both began to strip down. He found himself getting aroused at the sight of her naked body, but he knew they were both too tired to act. She slid the shower door open and walked in with Dean trailing her. He closed the door behind them as she set the temperature of the water. "Damn babe, is this a shower or a car wash?" he jabbed. "Oh hush, it'll get the job done." she said slapping his arm playfully. Any other time he would have been all over her, but they were just so fatigued. They bathed in silence but it was comfortable. Dean trailed kisses down her back as he held on to her hips while she turned the water off. "It's nice to be with you alone finally." he grinned leaning down to meet her lips with his. They toweled off and walked out of the bathroom. All of the guys had their own stash of clothes that they kept at Adrianna's house. Dean grabbed a pair of his basketball shorts and slipped them on, while she slid into a short blue lace negligee. As they crawled into bed, he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Goodnight Dean…" she moaned giving him a kiss. "Good morning babe.." he mumbled turning off the lamp as the sun slowly started to rise outside.


	18. Chapter 18: Pink Jelly Bean

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 18: Pink Jelly Bean**

It seemed as if Dean had been lying there for an eternity. No matter what he thought of or what he tried not to think of he couldn't fall asleep. It took Adrianna all of 15 minutes to fall asleep. Dean rolled over on his side to stare at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. He examined her face as the sun slowly started to peak through her navy blue curtains. Her hair was spread out across her pillow, her full lips were slightly parted as she let out soft snores. Dean slowly peeled the covers back to expose her exotic body a bit more. The semi erection he had sprung when they were heading to take a shower had suddenly made its return. He felt tired but he couldn't fall asleep. "Damn, look at those tits!" he thought to himself. He bit down on his bottom lip as he started to trace circles around her visibly perky left nipple with his index finger. Adrianna let out a soft whimper at his touch causing Dean to stop, but she continued to sleep. A devious grin spread across his face as he realized she was still sleeping soundly. "Of course… this outta where my ass out" he thought as he reached his hand down into his basketball shorts and started to stroke himself. He gently pinched her nipple again as he continued to stroke his length. Her leg rose and fell lightly in response to the stimulation. Dean closed his eyes trying to imagine that it was her stroking his cock instead of himself, but it was to no avail.

He sat up slowly licking his lips in frustration as he suddenly recalled, "That's right, she's not wearing any underwear…". Dean pushed the covers away from their bodies slowly as not to wake Adrianna. He sat up on his knees and leaned over to peak between her thighs. "Well hello pink jelly bean…." he muttered to himself as he scooted down by her legs. Aide began to stretch her legs out in her sleep which made Dean draw himself back so as not to startle her. He smirked as her legs were now slightly parted revealing her glory box. He gently spread her legs apart and lowered himself onto the mattress between her thighs. He lightly pushed her negligee up over her hips, careful not to apply too much pressure. "What a perfect pussy…" he gleamed as his tongue darted out his mouth to taste her. Adrianna let out a soft moan as she continued to feel this abrupt sensation. Her body's reaction to his tongue made him harder as he continued to lap at her clit. Adrianna's back slowly started to arch off the mattress as she ground her hips in rhythm with Dean's tongue. Wanting to feel if she was wet for him, Dean slid his index finger into her core. Her muscles clenched and her eyes sprang open as she looked down to see Dean between her legs. "Dean… what…are you…doing?" she panted grinding into his face. "I had a sweet tooth and wanted a pink jelly bean…. Plus, I couldn't sleep." he mumbled against her lips before dipping his tongue into her wetness.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair as she rolled her hips to meet his tongue thrusts. "Oh fuck!" she screamed as she felt her abs get tight and her impending orgasm sought its release. Dean knew she was close so he put two fingers inside of her and hooked them around to hit her spot. He nibbled on her clit as he worked his fingers rapidly inside of her. She couldn't hold on any longer as she felt her muscles relax and a wave of euphoria wash over her. Dean sat up on his knees with grin etched on his face. He licked his lips, "Ready for more doll face?" Adrianna couldn't find her voice to respond but she managed to nod her head. She sat up and tugged her negligee off as Dean removed his basketball shorts, revealing his throbbing cock. Aide brought herself up on her knees and cupped Dean's face kissing him. She reached down with her free hand and stroked his length as she tasted herself on his tongue. "Why don't you lie down and let me take care of you…" she whispered. Dean fell onto his back as he watched Aide with half lidded eyes. She swung her hair over her shoulder and locked eyes with him as she took his length into her mouth. "Fuck…" he groaned grabbing a handful of her hair gently guiding her up and down. She licked his shaft up to the tip of his cock where she laid light kisses before kneading it in her mouth with her tongue. "Come and ride me babe…" he pleaded. "…*gasp*…Is Dean Ambrose begging?" she teased. "Please doll face, I need to feel you…now get your sexy ass on this cock." he growled.

Aide palmed Dean's chest as she mounted him. She gripped him with her free hand and started to guide him inside. He dug his fingertips into her hips as she lowered herself onto him. Adrianna threw her head back as she started to bounce on Dean, her nails scrapping at his chest as he met each bounce with a thrust. "Yes! Oh god Dean!" she groaned. "Damn girl…you're so fucking tight!" he snarled with another hard thrust. He bucked his hips causing Aide's hand to slip and she lost her balance. Dean pulled her down into a bear hug restraining her arms and relentlessly pounded into her. He felt her muscles contracting again as she was growing ever so close to another orgasm. His own orgasm was building with each thrust into her body. Dean cradled her as he rolled their bodies until he was now on top. He placed her legs on his shoulders and drove himself in deeper. She moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her toes curled. He repeatedly nailed her spot until her juices thoroughly coated his length. His balls grew tight as he pulled out of her and fisted his cock. Aide sat up and pushed his hand away, taking his rod into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as she gently massaged his balls. Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back as a growl tore from his body and he released his thick creamy seed into her hot mouth. She swallowed his load as she continued to suck him clean. "Shit…" he sighed. Adrianna smiled as they both collapsed down onto the mattress. "I can't believe it's 7 in the morning…" she panted. "I can't believe I'm finally sleepy…" Dean laughed. "Well it's about damn time!" she giggled as Dean pulled her up on his chest. "Good thing we don't leave until tomorrow." he yawned. "Yeah it is.." she mumbled snuggling closer to him. Aide was starting to drift off to sleep when she felt Dean kiss her softly on her forehead. "I love you doll face…" he said in a voiceless whisper with his eyes closed. She craned her neck up and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you too Ambrose…" she muttered.

"Are you kidding me!? Why they hell aren't they answering their damn phones?" Roman pouted. "Dude relax, it's 2:30 in the afternoon and considering how late it was when we all got back to Florida they're probably still asleep." Seth retorted. "Plus she's with Dean and I think they're in a good place now, just calm down." he shrugged. Roman plopped down on the couch looking at his cell phone out of frustration. As soon as he went to put it down on the coffee table it started to ring. "…Bonita! How are you baby?" he said trying to hold back his anxiety. "I'm good Rome, how are you babe?" Aide grinned on the other end. "I'm better now that I'm hearing your beautiful voice… I miss you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" "Get that stupid ass grin off your face and put pretty girl on speaker phone!" Seth demanded. "Uh-huh, who's being the impatient little shit now, Rollins?" Roman scoffed. Adrianna shook her head laughing silently at the way Roman and Seth always took shots at each other. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist as she put the boys on speaker phone as well. "Hey pretty girl…" Seth said coyly. "Hi Seth!" she started. "Rollins…what's going on up there in Pensacola?" Dean shouted. "Oh what the hell are you doing on the phone Ambrose?" Roman chuckled. "Oh so you two were just checking up on our girl, trying to make sure I haven't run her off yet. I can see through your bullshit boys cause I'm the man! Isn't that right doll face? Tell them I'm the man!" Dean jeered. "He's the man…" she giggled. "Oh hell no!" Roman huffed "Just wait till I see you, that ass is mine!" "Well fellas, Aide and I are gonna go grab a late lunch considering I already had something sweet to eat earlier." Dean mused. "What did you have, because I wanna get something sweet but I can't decide what I want." Seth asked. "Oh mine wasn't store bought, it was Aide's pink jelly bean!" Dean sneered. "Pink jelly bean?" Roman said with a puzzled expression. "…*gasp*…You sneaky son of bitch!" Seth chimed. "So long boys!" Dean laughed hang up the phone. "Seth I still don't get it…" Roman shrugged. "He was talking about her…he ate her!" Seth frowned. Roman shook his head, "Well damn…"

"So much for going out to get a late lunch.." Aide chuckled. "Yeah well as much as we're on the road, I'm perfectly fine with having our food delivered to us." Dean said as he put the pizza box on the counter. "So what are we watching babe?" he asked handing a plate over to her. "I was thinking stupid shark related movies on Netflix!" she shrugged biting into her pizza. "Works for me.." he grinned. Dean put his pizza on the end table and sat down on the couch. He held Adrianna's plate as she got comfortable sitting with her back on his chest. "Thanks babe.." she said reaching for her plate. "Not a problem. You ready?" he said kissing behind her ear. "Oh yeah, I live for stupid shark movies" she smiled. Dean grabbed his plate and dug in as Aide started their first movie for the night. "Nothing like a quiet night at home…" she sighed.


	19. Chapter 19: Stupid Girl

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 19: Stupid Girl**

"Come on Aide, put your hips into it otherwise you're gonna get pinned every time!" Seth panted as he and Adrianna rolled around the ring. "I am putting my hips into it Seth, but you're heavier than me…remember?" she pouted. "Well pretty girl, I'm your best bet at learning this move seeing as how Roman could crush you and you would also struggle with Dean in this situation." he said helping Aide to her feet. "Ugh! Who hired drill instructor Rollins? Where's my kind, sweet boyfriend Seth? Where did he go?" she whined. Seth walked over to Adrianna and moved behind her, quickly pulling her arms up above her head. "He's out to lunch, but he'll come back as soon as you learn this move" he whispered before he nibbled on her earlobe lightly. Aide huffed at his arrogance. Seth thrust his hips forward heavily brushing into her backside as he yanked Adrianna up into the air. "Now use your hips to rock forward then backwards and free yourself from my grasp" he ordered. Aide bucked her hips as hard as she could causing Seth to lose his grip on her arms, she spun herself free and slammed him down to the mat with an arm drag. "Yeah…that's it! That's what I'm talking about babe, good job!" he cheered slapping her on the butt. "Thanks…" she said giving a coy smile. "So, I've got a question for you pretty girl." Seth mused. "Ok, shoot!" she panted taking a sip of water. "Your birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you had anything you wanted to do for the special occasion?" he said twiddling his thumbs. "I haven't really thought about doing anything. To be honest with you, I almost forgot my own damn birthday!" she laughed. "I wanna take you out to a concert like our normal birthday tradition. A Day to Remember is gonna be in Tampa that week and I thought it would be awesome for us to go, you know it would be like old times? But I don't know if the guys have anything special they want to do with you…" he shrugged. "Well you know I can't turn down an ADTR concert, I just can't do that!" she chuckled as they walked back to the showers.

"I've got an idea!" Adrianna smiled widely at Seth. "We just put in a really great workout, now how bout we go grab some Sushi?" Seth laughed at her enthusiasm, "Alright pretty girl, we can do that. You want me to call Roman and invite him? You know he loves Sushi.." he said giving Aide an inquisitive look. "Um…" she mumbled biting her bottom lip, "I don't mind if it's just us" she said gazing up at him as she hugged him lightly. "I feel like in the last couple of months, I haven't really hung out with you. I've missed you…" she flashed a weak smile. Seth casually pushed Adrianna back against her Camaro and rested his hands on her hips, "You have no idea how much I've missed you gorgeous." He leaned down and stole a quick kiss from her lips but when he tried to stand up straight Aide pulled him in closer, kissing him harder. Their chemistry was nothing short of electric however Aide couldn't shake the feeling that something was off between them and had been that way for a while now. When she finally let Seth go he gave her his signature grin as he licked his lips tasting her lip gloss. "I love you so much Adrianna" he whispered lovingly as he cupped her face "But I have to ask babe… I don't want to seem rude or anything but baby we can't keep this going for much longer. Eventually, Roman and I are gonna be at each others throats over you. Have you thought about making a decision yet?" he chuckled awkwardly. She feared this question would surface soon enough, she just wasn't expecting it from Seth. Aide pulled her face away from his hands as she tried to come up with an answer. "Aide?" Seth questioned. "I don't know…" she said her voice barely above a whisper. "You don't know? How can you not know? I mean you and Ambrose came to some sort of mutual agreement that it was better for the two of you to be friends. How can you not figure out who you want between me and Roman?!" Seth grunted as he folded his arms across his chest. "That's just it Seth, I don't know ok!" she said with a shrug. "I have very strong feelings for you and Roman! I connect with both of you in ways I never could connect with Dean… Look all I'm saying is that it's a very tough decision for me…" "Oh it's a tough decision for you, well how do you think we feel? Do you think we like being strung along, trying to figure out which one of us you're gonna pick" Seth growled.

Adrianna pushed Seth away from her politely as not to set him off even more than he already was. "You know what, I'm gonna pass on that Sushi idea, I'm not so hungry anymore. Plus you need some time to cool off, you're obviously upset with me and I don't think we need to be around each other right now." she tried to reason. "So that's it Aide? You're just gonna avoid the inevitable by backing out of another tough decision?" he was yelling at this point. "Look Seth, you need to back up from me right now. You're pissed and I get that but you need to back off, please?" she begged. "Yeah, I do need to back off…I need to back all the way off" he huffed shaking his head. "How could I have been so fucking stupid, not to see this? It's been Roman the whole God damn time and you just didn't know how to tell me. I was just too naïve to think you could ignore me like that. I thought _**you **_of all people would at least give a shit about me Aide!" he grumbled slamming his fist down on her car. She had never seen Seth this upset before and it scared her. On the other hand, Seth knew exactly why he was doing this to her. _**He thought back to when he saw Roman buy a diamond from a jewelry store when they were in New York for a live event. No on else knew about it, but Seth saw him that day.**_ He took a deep breath and sighed, "Look Aide, I think it's best we end this bullshit charade right here, right now…" "Bullshit charade, really Seth?" she muttered trying to fight back tears. "Is this really happening right now?" her body trembled as she tried to keep her composure. "Of course it is! There never was an _**us**_ Adrianna, it was always _**you**_ and _**Roman**_. It'll always be you and Roman…" he shrugged. "That's not true and you know it!" she mumbled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Seth shut his eyes as he didn't want to stare into Adrianna's hazel beams. This would be the meanest thing he would ever say to her. _**"I'm sorry pretty girl…but it's better for us both." **_he thought to himself before speaking. "Adrianna, you're every bit as gullible as all the other stupid girls out there that doesn't know a good man when she has one! I thought you were different, I thought you were smarter than that! It's no wonder why Randy left you at the altar! You failed to pay attention to the details Aide and when you finally figured it out, it was too late! Roman has always been a priority and everyone else was just a detail. You never fully paid attention to me, it would've been nice to be a priority. I was always your concert buddy or the guy that somehow never forgot your birthday or your favorite ice cream! Hell I was the first one at your side when Randy left you, but who did you go home with and cry to? Roman! I'm just done being a fucking detail you don't give a shit about Adrianna…" he sighed throwing his hands up.

She fought through her tears and managed to push Seth as hard as she could. "Well if it means a lot to you and I am just another gullible fucking stupid girl, then you should just call this what _**you **_think it is Seth!" she cried. "There's nothing to call this Aide, because _**this **_is fucking over is what this is… " he gestured between the two of them. "I hope you're happy with Roman" he huffed before walking away. She gazed after Seth as he walked back into the building, her eyes burning as they filled with tears. Aide wiped her eyes as best she could before jumping into her car and speeding out of the parking lot. Once he was back inside the training facility Seth placed his head in his hands . _**"I promised her I would never hurt her like this…but I had to. I'm tired of being the afterthought." **_he said to himself as he stared into one of the mirrors. As she got on the highway her phone started to ring, she was going to ignore it but the ring tone let her know that it was Roman calling. "Hello?" she answered her voice cracking. "Hey Bonita, how was training? Did you get that new move down?" he chuckled. "Oh…it was fine. I'm driving home now, I think I just need to relax…" she said with a shaky voice. Roman knew something was wrong. "Babe, are you ok? Where's Seth, didn't he go with you?" he said showing more concern this time. "He's back at the facility. We had a fight after training and it didn't go very well. I'm just…" "Did _**he **_hurt you!?" Roman growled cutting her off. "No…" she mumbled. "Look Rome, I'm almost at home. I'll call you right back as soon as I get inside, ok?" she pleaded. "No need to call me back, I'm here waiting. I'll see you when you get home." Roman said softly as he hung up the phone. Adrianna opened her garage door and drove in past Roman's black SUV that was parked in her driveway. She sat in her car rubbing her temples trying to calm herself down before getting out. Roman opened the side door that lead into the garage and walked out to meet Aide at her car. He opened the car door and helped her out pulling her into a hug. "It's ok baby I'm here, everything's gonna be fine." he said cradling her. Aide nestled her face into Roman's chest as she continued to sob lightly. "What the hell happened baby?" he mumbled stroking her hair gently. "Everything happened so fast. One minute we were happy talking about possible plans for my birthday and the next we were arguing about me not giving a shit about him… He was just so upset with me!" "Babe don't cry, everything is gonna be fine. I'll talk to S…" "Well of course you're here Roman! Why am I not surprised? She can't handle one measly argument without running to tell you about it, can you Adrianna?" Seth snapped as he stood in the driveway.

Roman released Adrianna from his arms and walked towards Seth. "You need to calm the fuck down Rollins, haven't you done enough for one day?" "Ha! That's rich, says the guy that's just waiting for an opportunity to propose! You want her all to yourself, don't you?" "What the hell are you talking about Seth?" Adrianna cut in. "I'm talking about the diamond engagement ring Roman bought when we were in New York last week! I know he's gonna ask you to marry him and I figured since you're always running to him and putting him first there's no doubt you would say yes if and when he asked you!" he retorted. "Rome…is this true?" she mumbled looking at him teary eyed. Roman sighed looking down at his feet, "This is the kind of shit that happens when you jump to conclusions Seth! That ring you saw me buy wasn't for Adrianna, it was for my dad. He special ordered that ring for my mom for their anniversary and he asked me to pick it up you fucking moron!" Seth's eyes grew wide as he looked over at Adrianna, _**"Shit…maybe I overreacted."**_ he thought to himself. Adrianna stared at Seth almost as if she was looking through him. Roman placed a his hand on Adrianna's back, "It's not that I wouldn't want to marry Aide, I'm just smart enough to know how she feels about the both of us Seth. When she's ready to make her decision she will eventually but if that makes her selfish for loving us both then I don't know what else to tell you. At the end of the day we're all a bunch of savage, naïve and selfish people along with whatever the hell is else is going on between the three of us. But you can't look at this beautiful woman and tell me there's no way you wouldn't fight for her, because I sure as hell would!" Seth sighed looking at Adrianna, "I'm sorry. I was angry, jealous and confused. Everything just came out wrong, but most of all I apologize for calling you a stupid girl. That was a real dick move by me and I'm so sorry" he pleaded reaching out for her. "Seth I accept your apology for calling me stupid, but I still think we need a break from each other." she sighed pulling her hand away from him. "We all need a break to think about things, about where we all stand in this relationship. Roman, thank you for everything that you've done but I know deep down you wouldn't mind having me make a choice either. So with that being said, by next Friday I'll have my decision for you both…" she said walking into her house. Roman and Seth exchanged looks of uncertainty as they both pondered, _**"Who will she choose?"**_


	20. Chapter 20: The Power Couple

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 20: The Power Couple**

"I understand. No, no it's fine… I give you my word, I will be the utmost professional with this task. Thank you Stephanie, goodbye!" Adrianna sighed hanging up her cell phone. "Can't believe I have to work with this ass clown…" she muttered. _"But it's better for the company… WWE needs another power couple… You two compliment each other so well…" _she huffed mocking Stephanie McMahon's voice. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "I should have something good in here to eat! Oh, I can make a nice sandwich… yeah a sandwich sounds so… God dammit Roman! I can't believe he ate all my Tuscan Herb Turkey!" she stomped her foot slamming the refrigerator door shut. "Guess I need to go get something to eat…" she said picking up her car keys. The doorbell rang as soon as she opened the door to her garage. "Who the hell is that?" she sighed. She glanced cursed under her breath looking through the peephole. "Why the fuck is he here?" she mumbled. Slowly Adrianna opened the large wooden door to see Randy Orton standing on the other side of the glass. "Can I help you?" she said rolling her eyes. _"We need to talk Adrianna. I assume you spoke with Stephanie already?" _Randy said. "Yeah I did talk to her and I know that I have to work with you now. I'm so excited….. In case you missed it, that was me being sarcastic!" she jeered. _"Look I'm not here to bullshit you Adrianna, and obviously the boss didn't give you all the details." _he trailed off. "What details?" _"Dammit, will you just come outside and talk to me like a normal person. We are supposed to be professional about this remember?"_ he shrugged. "…*sigh*…Fine!" she said opening the door. "Now what details?" she asked folding her arms across her chest. _"Steph wants us to do this power couple thing while she replaces you with another Diva in the Shield." _he sighed. "WHAT?!" she shrieked. "_Whoa! I'm just the messenger and I thought she would've told you everything like she did me… Didn't mean to upset you or anything. That's why she wants us all to meet at the training facility today, otherwise you know I wouldn't be in Tampa." _Adrianna stood up from the bench she was sitting on and headed back towards her front door. "Thanks for the heads up. Do you know which Diva it's going to be by any chance?" she asked feeling puzzled. Randy turned around and looked back at Adrianna, _"Yeah…her name is Tyra. Tyra Davis, I think."_

"Of all the Divas to replace me with…Tyra?! Ugh…" Aide mumbled as she pulled into the NXT Training Facility. She took a deep breath when she saw the boys cars were already there. "Right, I owe Roman and Seth my answer tomorrow… just great!" she huffed slamming her car door. As she walked through the doors she could hear the guys laughing in the ring. She took one more sip of her coffee and started to push her sunglasses on top of her head. "Alright boys the party has officially arrived…." her words slowly coming to a halt when she realized why _**her boys **_were laughing. "This bitch…" she cursed under her breath. _"Seriously it's so great to be working with you guys again! We had a blast in FCW and look at you Roman! I mean damn dude, I always said you were hot…"_ Tyra said playfully pushing Roman in the chest. Adrianna forcefully dropped her gym bag making a loud thud on the floor and startling everyone else. "Aide!" Roman gasped. He moved away from Tyra as quickly as he could, Seth also followed suit. _**Tyra Davis had always been Adrianna's main competition ever since they were rookies. Adrianna's in ring skills developed faster than Tyra's which prohibited her from joining the main roster sooner. Tyra was the model type. Tall, long legs, sandy brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Adrianna's other unique advantage, her curves. The last time these two ladies saw each other, they were in a fight that Roman ended up intervening in. **__"Oh my God! Adrianna, look at you girl. You look amazing!" _Tyra squeaked running over to Adrianna. She stretched her arms out to hug her but Aide side stepped her to give her pat on the shoulder. "Hello Tyra…" Adrianna muttered. _"So how have you been? Last time we saw each other, Rome's big sexy ass was breaking us up from a fight" _Tyra chuckled. "Don't call him that!" Adrianna said quickly, clinching her jaw. _"Oh touchy, touchy. What you're dating now or something?" _Tyra mocked. Before responding Aide gave a quick glance to Seth who nodded his approval to her. "Aside from us dating, you know damn well **I **call him Rome! That's **my **pet name for him and you need to back the hell off…" she snapped. _"What's the matter, feeling insecure again? You think I'm gonna steal another one of your boyfriends?" _Tyra laughed hysterically as she playfully slapped Adrianna on the cheek. "Oh shit…" Dean mumbled quickly. Before he could reach for her, Adrianna tackled Tyra down to the ground and relentlessly punched her. "Babe, come on! Adrianna, you're better than this, she's not worth it!" Roman pleaded as he tried to pull her away from Tyra without hurting her. Aide flailed her arms around as she still tried to land a few more kicks to Tyra's stomach. "Aide calm down, God dammit!" Roman growled as he squeezed her into a submissive bear hug. _"What the hell is going here!?" _Stephanie shouted looking around at the carnage. _"She attacked me, completely unprovoked! Now I see why you're taking her out of the Shield…" _Tyra scoffed. _**"WHAT?" **_all three men snarled simultaneously. _"Everybody calm down, right now!" _Stephanie yelled.

"_I'm removing Adrianna from the Shield and replacing her with Tyra because we are going to initiate WWE's newest Power Couple. Since she is the current WWE Divas Champion she will be paired with the current WWE Champion being Randy Orton." _Stephanie pursed her lips as she pointed towards Randy. "Power Couple?…" Roman trailed. "Fuck a Power Couple, she doesn't need to be with Orton! Adrianna is fine right where she is, with us, in the Shield! I mean if you wanna talk about Power Couples, why stick her with one champion, _**whom she can't stand by the way**_, when she's already got three!?" _"You need to watch your language and your tone Mr. Reigns!" _Stephanie huffed. _"As for you Tyra, I'm starting to think I made a mistake bringing you up to the main roster given the fact that Adrianna can still get the best of you in a fight! Mr. Rollins, Mr. Ambrose, do either of you have an objection to removing Ms. Vasquez from the Shield?" _she asked looking at both Dean and Seth. "I don't have a problem as it's a business decision, but I do have a problem with her being put with Orton." Dean shrugged. _"Mr. Rollins, where do you stand?" _"To be honest, I don't like it. I don't want her out of the Shield and I sure as hell don't want her with him!" Seth pointed at Randy_. "Look Steph, I don't care about the power couple angle that much either. But if you want me to be paired with a Diva, there's no one else I'd rather be with other than Adrianna" _Randy smirked looking at Roman and Seth. Roman curled his lip at Orton, "You smug son of a bi…" Adrianna placed her hand over his mouth. "Rome, stop it's alright. Everything is going to be fine ok!" she whispered to him. _"Fine. It's looks like all of you are going to leave me with no choice. Ms. Vasquez you will officially valet for all four men. No ifs, ands or buts about it! This conversation is now over." _Tyra frowned and went to protest but was cut off by Stephanie, _"Ms. Davis, you need to return to NXT seeing as how you can't even handle Adrianna outside of the ring… We'll call you up again when we think you're ready" _Stephanie said walking away to her office. Roman wrapped Aide up into a much softer hug than earlier as whispered in her ear, "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Bonita. Especially around that prick, Orton!" _"Well isn't this just lovely? Of course you get to valet for all four of them." _Tyra said wiping the drop of blood away from her lip._ "Such a typical slut… I hope you enjoyed sleeping your way to that Divas Championship" _she said with a snide tone walking towards the exit.

Somehow Adrianna slipped away from Roman's grasp and went after Tyra. "Oh for fuck's sake!" Seth growled, "You gotta hold on to her man…" he chuckled lightly running after her. Roman and Seth followed Aide and Tyra to the parking lot, while Dean closed the distance between himself and Randy inside the training facility. "Listen up dick-wad, this is how shit is gonna work around here. If you say one thing out of line to Adrianna, we beat the hell outta you! If you make her feel uncomfortable, we beat the hell outta you! If you hurt her in any way, shape, form or fashion, we'll break your fucking face! Are we clear?" Dean asked with a straight face. _**Even though he was no longer romantically linked to Aide, he still stood up for her especially against Randy. **__"We're clearer than glass, Ambrose!" _Randy nodded. Outside, Seth pinned Adrianna against his jeep. "Babe, calm down you got her! Hell you've got some of her fucking hair in your damn hand." he tried to reason. "Yeah baby Seth is right. She's literally missing plugs of her hair" Roman added slowly easing his friend away from Adrianna. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a deep sigh. Seth and Roman exchanged brief glances with one another as they were each others competition so to speak. "Aide, why don't you head home and get some rest?" Seth said rubbing her back gently. She peered up at him reading his facial expression which was very genuine, "Thanks Seth!" she muttered giving him a soft hug. Roman stole another quick hug from Aide before helping her into her car. She fired the engine and let her windows down. Roman leaned into her car, "Hey Bonita, if it's alright with you, Rollins and I were hoping to come over in a little while. We've got a few things we need to discuss with you" he said stroking her cheek with his thumb. "That's fine…" she said with a weak smile. "Alright babe, we'll see you in a little while" he replied standing up from her car. "Do you think she made her choice yet?" Seth sighed standing next to Roman. "Yeah, but judging from the look I saw in her eyes I'm not sure if either one of us is gonna like the decision" Roman scoffed. Dean glanced around the parking lot with a puzzled expression on his face. "Uh boys, I think there's a bigger problem on hand at the moment" he chimed in. Seth and Roman turned to look at their friend. "What is it bro?" Seth asked. "Orton… his car is gone. He might be at Aide's house and I sure as fuck don't trust him alone with her!" he sneered.

Adrianna sat in her car that was now parked in her garage. She massaged her temples and ran her hands over her eyes before finally stepping out of the car. "Roman or Seth?" she thought to herself. A few tears fell from her eyes as this was one of the toughest decisions she ever had to make. Taking a minute to collect herself, Aide stared into the mirror "Get your shit together girl…" she thought. Her doorbell rang suddenly, were Roman and Seth early? "One second" she shouted towards the door. She dried her eyes and fluffed her hair one last time before almost sprinting to the door. Adrianna flung the large wooden door open and rolled her eyes when she saw it wasn't Roman or Seth. _"Can you do us both a favor and please come outside. We need to discuss this new valet situation." _Randy muttered. "Why me?" Aide asked sternly. _"What?" _"Why did you choose to work with me? I'm pretty sure Steph gave you a good group of Divas to pick from. Why did you choose me over everyone else, especially your precious Eva Marie?" she hissed finally stepping outside. _"Adrianna, I chose you because you know me so well. You understand this business and no matter what the circumstance is you always manage to be professional about it. I mean yeah there's bad blood between us, but I look at what you've done for the Shield. The last 6 months for them have been tremendous! Having you by my side brings value, experience and beauty" _he smiled. "…*sigh*…I hope you don't think you're buttering me up Randy, because in all honesty I would rather get hit by a bus than valet for you" she said crossing her arms. _"You're feisty! You always have been and that's what I like about you" _he said stroking his thumb across her cheek. "Get your damn hands off me!" she snarled swatting his hand away. She turned to walk back into her house when Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. _"This is going to be beautiful Adrianna"_ he whispered with a smirk. "Go fuck yourself, Orton!" she snapped trying to get away. Randy pulled her tight against his chest and crashed his lips onto hers, shoving his tongue down her throat as she struggled to break free from him. Seth's jeep came to a screeching halt in her drivewayas Roman hopped out, _**"What the fuck is this shit!?"**_


	21. Chapter 21: Focus

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 21: Focus**

Adrianna shoved Randy as hard as she could breaking the kiss. She raised her hand to slap him but was cut off by Seth. "Go inside pretty girl, we'll handle this sack of shit" he seethed. _"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that Adrianna was taken!" _Randy scoffed. "Well aren't you a smug son of a bitch?" Roman snapped. _"Yeah I guess I am considering the fact that I didn't see anything saying who she belonged to" _Randy chuckled. "She belongs to us!" Seth growled. _"Us. I'm sorry did I hear that correctly? What you losers share her or something?" _he mocked. "So what if we do? It's nothing that would concern you Orton!" Roman snarled. Aide couldn't believe they were standing there arguing like a bunch of testosterone fueled idiots that didn't see her standing there. "Enough!" she shouted. "Everyone get the fuck away from my house right now!" "Aide..." Roman trailed. "I said enough Roman. I don't want to hear this shit anymore and as far as I'm concerned, I don't belong to anyone! I'm not a piece of meat or somebody's fucking property, therefore all of you can just leave!" she huffed. "What about tomorrow?" Seth mumbled. "As far as tomorrow is concerned, I've made my decision and I choose me" she sighed. "What? Why?" Roman said. Adrianna ran a hand through her hair looking down at the ground, "Because I clearly need to learn how to be alone and rely on myself. You guys mean so much to me and I was foolish to think the four of us could've ever worked out in the first place." she shrugged. "My other problem was how stupid I was to fall for Randy. Obviously there was something I was attracted to in him, but like Seth told me last week, I made him more of a detail than a main character and that's why he left me standing at the altar." _"Well I wouldn't say that's entirely wrong..." _Randy started. "I didn't ask for your input, Orton!" she retorted. "Look guys, I love you all dearly. And in case there's a need for clarification, the you all I'm referring to is Dean, Seth and Roman. You still need to leave Randy" she said folding her arms across her chest. Randy smirked as he walked towards his car, "You four deserve each other..." he yelled. "Guys come inside and let me explain" she said walking into her house.

Dean took a seat at the breakfast bar as he knew this conversation didn't really concern him. Aide sat down on her coffee table as Roman and Seth parked on the couch. "Ok, I'm pretty sure the both of you might be thinking how much of a bitch I am for making you wait an entire week just for me to pick myself instead of one of you" she sighed. "Aide, we may be confused but we would never call you a bitch and you know that…" Roman interrupted. "Well I know one person that may beg to differ…" she said glancing towards Seth. "Hey that's not fair Aide. Yes I called you a stupid girl, but I would never think of you as a bitch and I definitely wouldn't call you one!" he said with sad eyes. She chewed on her bottom lip as she pondered what she would say next. "I made this choice because I didn't want to hurt either of you. I love you both so much that I couldn't choose one over the other. It's just better for me to be alone right now" she shrugged. "This sucks balls, but we have to respect her decision" Seth sighed rubbing his temples. He moved from the couch and cupped Adrianna's face, "If that's what you really want pretty girl, then we have no choice but to give it you" he sighed placing a kiss on her lips. For a brief moment she almost forgot why she was mad at him, but snapped back to her senses when Dean cleared his throat. She gently pushed Seth away and held her head down. He pursed his lips and made his way close to the front door. "Rollins and I will be outside, take your time Rome" Dean said softly. Roman peeled himself off the couch and walked over near the kitchen. He glanced into her bedroom and remembered the first time he ever made love to Adrianna. "So that's it huh? Just like that, you're done with this relationship, you're done with Seth and you're done with... _Me?" _he mumbled as if his words were finally starting to sink in. "Rome..." she started but was cut off by him raising his hand. "Aide don't... Obviously it's not worth fighting for anymore if all you're gonna do is give up or find the easy way out when shit gets rough! You said you don't know if you can keep doing this, hell I can't keep doing it either. I went to fucking Greece to get you back Adrianna, but in the end I guess it just wasn't enough to get you to decide between me and Seth" he frowned as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Roman please?" Adrianna pleaded. "I gotta go! I'll see you in Vegas for the Pay-Per-View" he shrugged slamming her front door.

"Damn I overslept!" Adrianna cursed hopping out of bed. Her flight was scheduled to leave Tampa in less than two hours. She ran to the bathroom and quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Luckily she showered the night before. It had been nearly three weeks since she had last spoken to Seth or Roman for that matter. WWE's creative department assigned her to the Smackdown roster temporarily in order to usher in some new changes. She had been stuck mostly with Randy since she had the task of managing him as well as the 3 other members of the Shield. The only person she managed to hold a conversation with was Dean and he wouldn't give her much insight as to how Roman and Seth were feeling. She checked her reflection in the mirror and shuddered at what she saw. Even though it had only been a few weeks, she looked undernourished. After she finished getting dressed she grabbed her duffle bag and keys and rushed out to the waiting taxi. 30 minutes of airport security and 10 minutes of boarding time later she was finally settling into her seat on the plane. _"Jesus woman, you look like hell" _a heavy accented voice rang out to her. Adrianna rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. "Thanks for noticing, Mr. Barrett…" she trailed off glancing out the window. _"I mean this is no way for our WWE Divas Champion to look. Are you feeling alright?" _he said this time showing a bit more concern and passion. "I'm as ok as I'm going to get I suppose Wade" Aide sighed. _"Well, if you want to chat or anything I'm right here across from you"_ he gestured to his seat. "Yeah thanks, but I think I'm just gonna knock out till we get to Vegas" she huffed pulling her headphones over her ears. She closed her eyes and got lost in her music as the plane climbed higher. "This is gonna be a long 2 days…" she thought to herself.

Seth tossed a bottled water to Roman and Dean, "Damn good workout today fellas!" he huffed before chugging his water. "Yeah, I haven't felt this energized in a long ass time" Roman chuckled sipping on his water. "Well boys, we're in Vegas so what the hell are we gonna get into tonight?" Dean grinned. Roman looked over at Seth and then back to Dean giving a shrug, "Well shit, we're young, single, good looking guys and this is fucking Vegas! Let's do what we do, let's go wreck some shit!" he smiled. "Fuck yeah! Sounds good to me man…" Dean said high fiving Roman. They both looked at Seth who seemed to be struggling with his decision. "Come on man, you gotta let her go. Shit she let us go so you gotta do the same." Roman shrugged. Seth smirked lightly at Roman, "I guess you're right…" he sighed. "Let's rip Vegas a new one boys!" Seth yelled as he bumped fist with Dean and Roman. _"Adrianna! Adrianna, wake up we're here" _Wade said softly shaking her arm. The pressure from Wade's large hand on her upper arm made her wince slightly as she thought back to how Roman grabbed her and pinned her against a wall one passionate night when they were in Paris. A soft, pleasure filled moan escaped her lips as her eyes shot open and she realized the unholy noise she made at the touch of Wade Barrett. "Uh thanks, for waking me up!" she said shaking her head. Within a matter of minutes Adrianna was off the plane and waiting in the baggage claim area for her things. She took out her cell phone and contemplated calling Roman or Seth, but she opted for Dean instead. His phone rang a few times before he finally answered, _"Hello!" _"Dean? Hey it's Aide, I made it to Vegas. Are you guys at the h…." _"Hello? Hey I can barely hear you Adrianna, the music in this place is ridiculous so I need you to speak up." _Dean shouted. "Where the hell are you?" she yelled back. _"This kick ass place called Tiger Tails...it's insane…" _he grinned as if she could see it. "Oh well…" she started but was interrupted by a husky deep voice shouting. _"Yeah baby, take off that fucking top… Woo come and dance for daddy!" _She searched her thoughts and knew that was Roman's voice she heard. Aide could feel the lump growing in her throat and she wanted to cry knowing that _**her**_ boys were looking at and possibly being pleased by other women. _"Did you say something Aide?" _Dean shouted in confusion. "No! You guys have fun tonight, I'll see you tomorrow" she said trying to keep her composure. She turned her cell phone off as she stood in the common room of the hotel suite. After hauling her bags into her room she shut the door and crawled into bed.

Seth fidgeted with his hotel key card trying to open the door as Roman, Dean and 3 of the ladies they met earlier in the night all snickered at him. "Got it!" he jeered in a drunken haze. The 3 men and their lady friends stumbled into the hotel common room laughing and making out. Roman fell on the couch and was quickly mounted by his new busty blonde friend. She straddled him and shoved her tongue down his throat as he ran his hands over her ass. This definitely wasn't Adrianna but she would have to do to help him relieve his pent up frustration. Seth felt the same way about the short brunette whose legs he was standing in between as he had her sitting on the bar. All the commotion in the common room woke Adrianna up out of her sleep. "They're back…" she thought to herself. She rolled out of her bed slowly and fluffed her hair before walking to the door. "Ok Aide, just relax you know these guys. You love these guys and it's about time you apologized to them and make things right. After all this is pretty much all of my fault…" she said to herself. A big smile was adorned across her face as she swung her room door open wide, "Sounds like you boys are…" her words got caught in her throat quickly. "Aide!" Seth muttered loudly in shock at her presence. Roman feverishly shoved the busty blonde that was straddling him to the side so that he could stand up and see Adrianna for himself. "Bonita…" he whispered. Adrianna glanced around the room at the 3 men that were supposed to be _**her boys**_ and all she could feel was anger and resentment, towards herself. _"Aide…"_ "Don't! Don't you dare!" she snapped at Seth. "I am…." she stalled unable to finish her statement. She walked back into her room and started to gather her things meanwhile Dean herded the other women out of their hotel room. "Come on Adrianna don't go...please babe, just stay" Roman pleaded. "That wouldn't be a very wise decision on my part. So I'm gonna leave now and I'll see you all at Payback. Enjoy the rest of your night…" she mumbled walking out of the room. All three men ran their hands through their hair in frustration.

"Where the hell is she, her match is next?" Dean said frantically looking around for Adrianna. Neither of them had seen her since Friday night, hell even Randy tried to reach her but he couldn't. "There she is!" Seth pointed. "Aide wait, we're coming to walk you out" Roman shouted to her. Adrianna stood near the curtain patiently waiting for the three men to approach her. Before either of them could get a word out to her she stepped through the curtain as the Shield's music played throughout the arena. "Dammit" Roman scoffed under his breath as she didn't even turn around for her customary fist bump with them guys. She was already over the barricade by the time the boys made it halfway down. Instead of retreating to the back, the boys stood in the crowd at by the barricade and watched Adrianna defend her Divas Championship. She did her best to focus on her opponent, Natalya, tonight and for the most part she succeeded. She lost that focus when her hazel eyes met Roman's grey beams in the crowd. In that moment she felt all the oxygen leave her body as memories of the moments they shared flickered through her head. His heart grew heavy as he felt a connection to her in that same moment. A smile began to spread across his face as he held her gaze sensing a smile from her was about to be returned. Adrianna was momentarily lost in Roman's eyes from afar and when she remembered she was defending her Divas Championship. When she remembered what she was doing it was too late as she crashed violently to the mat below. She felt a huge snap followed by immediate excruciating pain in her upper torso and back. She let out a horrid shriek as Natalya rolled her over to pick up the victory. Roman jumped the barricade quickly and got into the ring as Adrianna was surrounded by doctors and training staff members. 2 hours had gone by when eventually Doctor Sampson and one of the doctors from the Las Vegas emergency department appeared. "How bad is it doc?" Seth asked eagerly. _"It's exactly what I suspected. Adrianna has a broken neck and a small clavicle fracture. She's going to be out for a very long time." _"Fuck!" Roman snarled running a hand through his hair. "Is she awake?" Dean chimed in, _"Yes she is"_ Doc Sampson retorted. All 3 men stood outside of her room quietly. "This one's all you Roman" Seth smiled. "What do you mean?" he asked puzzled. "She made her choice tonight, unfortunately it brought along this injury and she lost her title, but she chose you man and I respect that." Seth said patting Roman on the shoulder. "Now you just have to win her back." Dean chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22: Boys It's Time

_**A Note to My Readers**__**: I am so sorry it took me so long to finally update this story. For a good while there I seemed to had lost my way in the direction in which I wanted this to go. Originally, this was going to be the final chapter in the book of Adrianna and the Shield, but I think I have found new hope and a new direction. Thank you all so much for sticking with Aide and the boys and being patient with me. Here's to the future! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**_

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 22: Boys...It's Time **

_**1...2...3! The winner and new WWE Divas Champion….Natalya!**_

Adrianna's eyes snapped open and she tried her best to look around the room. She let out a big sigh and began to sob quietly as she thought about the fact that she was no longer the WWE Divas Champion and her career was once again on hold. "_**Great…just fucking great**_!" she thought to herself.

The sound of light snores filled her room. Because she couldn't fully move her head she was frustrated from being unable to see just who was sleeping in her room. Roman shifted around in the tiny cushioned chair making his best attempt to get comfortable when he heard what seemed like the sounds of someone struggling. "Adrianna?"

He peeled himself out of the small chair and shuffled over to Adrianna's bedside. "Ro…Roman" she uttered barely above a whisper. "Shh…I'm right here Bonita" he said caressing her cheek. He grabbed some tissues to try and wipe away her tears as gently as possible.

"What are you doing here?" she whimpered. Roman paused swallowing the lump in his throat, "I was told there is a huge possibility that you may get to go home today Bonita." he sighed.

"Just how long have I been here?" Aide huffed. Roman sat down on the tiny hospital bed grasping her hand, "Almost 4 weeks now. You would've gone home sooner but there was no one available to help take care of you at the time." Before Roman could finish his conversation, Dr. Hall walked in carrying a clipboard.

"_Ah, Mrs. Reigns good you're awake!" _he smiled. Aide shot an angry glare at the doctor as she was instantly agitated that he addressed her by the wrong last name. Roman noticed her expression change and lightly squeezed her hand, drawing her attention to his face. He flashed a small grin and winked at her which seemed to sooth her temper.

"Doc, please tell me you have some good news for her" Roman said as he stood up from the small bed. Dr. Hall glanced at Roman then to Adrianna and back. "_Well Mr. Reigns after almost 4 weeks of being here, you can finally take the misses home. I've already contacted the sports rehabilitation coordinator in Tampa for Adrianna to begin her proper recovery. She will start on Monday and the program is every other day_."

Although mobility in her neck was limited, Adrianna could still turn her head a little. She used her hands to shift her weight on the bed to gain a better view of Dr. Hall. "How long will I be sidelined with this? And my last name is Vasquez!" she scoffed. "Aide…" Roman trailed.

"_No it's fine Mr. Reigns, she's ok_" the doctor said raising his hand up. He flipped through his clipboard intently until he found the page he needed. "_Provided your rehabilitation goes smoothly, you're looking at 3 to 5 months, Ms. Vasquez_."

Roman signed the last of Adrianna's discharge papers and thanked the nurses before he proceeded to help her walk out to the car. "Roman…" she whispered weakly as the valet pulled around with the SUV.

"What is it babe?" he asked anxiously. "Is everything ok? Do you feel alright?" he said in a slight panic.

"I'm fine, I just...I hope you're not sacrificing time away from the ring to be with me. Especially after everything I've put you through...I'm not…" she stopped as Roman held up his hand cutting her off. He helped her get situated in the vehicle before he shut the door. He slipped a tip to the valet guy and ran around to get in the driver's seat.

"First of all, you haven't put me through anything more than the three of us have dealt out to you. Somehow you put up with Dean's foolishness, Seth's impatience and my...whatever the hell you call this" he gestured between Adrianna and himself.

"Apparently, this is love. Every major progress or set-back that I've ever experienced in this business, you were there to pull me through it. I've never really taken the time to actually thank you Roman" she muttered. Unable to take his eyes off the road, he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Bonita, you don't have to thank me for anything. I was more than willing to wait for you then and I'll continue to do so if you're not ready for you and me now. I know you probably want to try to patch things up with Seth so I don't mind if I have to wait" he said flashing a weak smile.

Silence fell over them as Roman continued driving to Tampa while he held Aide's hand. She felt exhausted and guilty as she stared blankly out of the front windshield. _**"I don't deserve him…after all of this mess, he's the one taking me home. He was the one that came all the way to Greece to come after me. He is the one..."**_ she thought as her eyes were now heavy. Adrianna drifted off to sleep letting her mind wonder. They would be back in Tampa soon but she knew deep down that everything would be different.

"Have you called Roman yet to see where they are?" Dean asked looking over at Seth. "Nah, I'm gonna do it now though. I mean they should be close, right?" Seth shrugged reaching for his cell phone.

"Hello…" Roman mumbled softly. "Why the hell are you whispering man?" Seth asked. "Because Aide is sleeping you idiot!" he replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh shit...my bad bro" Seth chuckled. "Dean and I just wanted to know where you guys were. Oh and when you have a chance, call the boss. He wants to talk to you for a bit. You guys be safe heading back to Tampa and take care of pretty girl alright…" he sighed.

"Got it and you know I'll take care of her. I'll see you guys in a few weeks" Roman said as he hung up the phone. He pulled into the driveway of Adrianna's house and parked. He shut the car off and looked over at the beautiful black haired woman sleeping in the passenger seat. _**"It's our time" **_he thought to himself as he got out of the vehicle.

"Aide...babe wake up, you're home" he muttered tapping her thigh. Adrianna took a deep breath and yawned peering out at Roman. He reached in and helped her out of her seat belt before getting her out of the truck. "So this is what my house looks like" she mumbled sarcastically drawing a low chuckle from Roman.

He entered the access code to open her garage door and disarmed her burglar alarm once they entered the house. "Hey Rome…" she mumbled. "Yeah babe?" he huffed walking back over to Aide.

"You never finished answering my question about you taking time off. You know I wouldn't want you to sacrifice any part of your career for me...I wouldn't be worth it anyway" she sighed.

Roman looked over at Adrianna, his eyes settling on her face. "I did take some time off. Two weeks ago Seth and I lost the tag titles to Cody and Goldust on Raw." "What?" Aide squealed. "Calm down bonita, it was bound to happen anyway" he said calmly rubbing her tense shoulders.

"And this past Tuesday at Smackdown, I worked an angle with Big Show that has me out for a couple of weeks. I wanted to be here for you when you start your rehab. It's important to me cause I wanna be here for you babe" he sighed kissing her forehead.

Adrianna looked at Roman studying his face. She stared into his eyes as a small smirk spread across her face. "What is it babe?" he asked noticing how she looked at him.

"You're so full of shit!" she chuckled. He stared back at her feeling puzzled. "No not in a bad way...ugh, I just… Ok what I'm trying to say is, I love you! And I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I look at everything you've sacrificed and everything you've waited through to be with me. I swear I don't deserve you Rome…" she sobbed.

"I should've spoken up sooner and I love you too Aide. But if we're gonna do this, we damn well better do it right. No interference from Seth, Dean and definitely not Orton. It'll be just you and me." he said softly cupping her face. "The next couple of months is going to be an uphill battle, but I'm right here Bonita."

Roman stared across the ring at his opponent, Big E Langston, this was the fourth time in a span of 3 months that the two of them would square off. Tension had been building within the Shield during that time as well. Seth and Dean were banned from ringside however this was a no disqualification match.

At first they matched up evenly, but Big E found his second gear and slowly began to gain the upper hand against Roman. Frustrated, Roman rolled out of the ring and began to walk away. The Usos decided to walk out and cut off his escape. The crowd went into a frenzy as a hooded person slid into the ring holding a chair behind Big E. A loud thud echoed throughout the arena as Roman returned his focus to the ring.

"_**Don't remember that taking place in the walkthrough today…" **_he thought to himself. Big E had just taken a chair shot to the back and turned around ready to destroy the person that hit him. Before he could reach them they rolled out of the ring and hopped barricade. Once Big E turned around, Roman delivered his signature spear off the distraction and picked up the victory. Seth and Dean made a beeline to the ring heading off the Usos. The person wearing the hoodie returned to the ring with the same steel chair in hand.

The three men stood their ground as this person was obviously smaller than them. Roman's steely grey eyes studied the figure of the person standing before them and he immediately relaxed his stance.

"Guys look…" he said to Seth and Dean pointing to the hooded person. The chair dropped to the mat and the hood of the sweatshirt was flipped backwards to reveal Adrianna's glowing face. She smiled brightly at them before leaping into Roman's arms.

"Babe what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you back for another month or so!" Roman grinned with excitement. For that moment all four members of the Shield broke character in the ring. It was the first time in a long time that Aide stood with _**her boys **_united in that ring and it felt damn good.

During the 3 and half months that Adrianna was out of action the boys knew that something was missing between them hence the noticeable tension they were displaying with each other. Other than their championship belts, Aide was the centerpiece of the Shield.

Roman kissed Adrianna deeply in the middle of the ring drawing big smiles from Seth and Dean along with surprising cheers from the crowd.

"Rome, we could get in trouble for this. We just totally broke character" she gasped. "And I won't give two shits! My girl is back where she belongs, with me, with the Shield and in this ring" he smiled before kissing her again.

"Alright love birds, let's get to the back before we all get in trouble." Dean chuckled. Seth held the ropes allowing Aide to step out of the ring and swiftly followed. Once they were backstage Dean snuck in a quick hug from Adrianna and kissed her forehead. "It's about damn time you came back to us, doll face" he smiled.

"Aw...I missed you too Ambrose" she grinned giving him a wink. She knew the next hug she was about to get would be a strong a one. Aide braced herself as Seth crashed into her picking her up and squeezing her tightly.

"I missed you so much pretty girl and I'm sorry for everything. The way I treated you, the things I said to you...I'm just so sorry" he mumbled against her cheek. Adrianna smiled and tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Although she had happily established herself with Roman over the last three months, she did miss Seth a lot.

"Shh...Seth it's ok. We're good now." Aide whispered peering up at him as she brushed some of his hair back behind his ear. "If it's any consolation, I definitely missed you too" she chuckled. Eventually Seth placed Adrianna back on her feet and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Aide..." Seth muttered. "Yeah?" she said turning back to face him. "Uh, I know we missed the ADTR show for your birthday, due to my stupidity and your injuries, but I'd like to make it up to you. I scored us some tickets to see All That Remains, if you're up for going with me" he shrugged.

Her hazel eyes sparkled with joy as she looked at Roman who gave her an encouraging nod before she looked back at Seth. "You know I'm always down for a concert with you!" she beamed. Seth smiled and said "Right on! I'll let you know when we're going." She returned his smile and stepped away from Roman to get a better look at all 3 men.

"Now, we need to work on fixing this picture" she huffed gesturing to Roman and Seth. "Before I went out of action, there were 4 championship titles with the Shield and now we're down to 1." She flashed a devious grin as she raised her eyebrow to say, "Boys...it's time for the Shield to do what we do best...win!"


End file.
